The Lion King 3: Don't Defy Destiny
by BeeKay84
Summary: Short title: TLK3D. My first Lion King fanfic. Kovu & Kiara are having a daughter Lina and a son Ari . Kovu wants his son to be the future King, though he was born second. But you can't defy destiny... COMPLETE!
1. Goodbyes and Welcomes

DISCLAIMER – I do not own The Lion King or any of its characters. They belong to Disney. However, all the characters and names in this fanfic not appearing in the Lion King movies by Disney belong to me. Do not use them without my permission. I sure hope I don't use any names already existing in other fanfics. :)

AUTHOR'S NOTE – English is not my native language. So, don't be mad at me if I made any mistakes. This is my first Lion King fanfic. It's my version of The Lion King 3, set after The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, i.e. about Kovu's and Kiara's reign. I hope you enjoy. ;)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

THE LION KING 3: DON'T DEFY DESTINY

CHAPTER 1: Goodbyes and Welcomes

The time of war has long been over. Years have passed since the downfall of Zira and the reconciliation between the Pride Lands and the Outlands. Those have been peaceful years. Only few rebellions by those who deep in their hearts still bore loyalty to Zira had happened in the beginning. But they were easily settled, and so the Outlanders began to accept the Pride Lands as their home. They actually started to feel at home.

As the years passed by, King Simba became more and more content with his reign. Yet some day, he noticed that something was not right. Something was out of balance. He sensed that not everyone in his kingdom felt the same contentedness he did. So he started to observe his Pride with close attention to each and every one. He proudly observed that his daughter, Princess Kiara, had grown to a very strong and beautiful lioness ever since she had stopped the war between the two Prides. She was an adult now. Very soon, she would be able to take his place, Simba thought. Together with her mate Kovu from the Outlands. Simba felt deep respect for his son-in-law for he as well contributed much to the peace they now live in. And with relief, he observed that Kovu's scar he once got from his evil mother Zira, was no longer as visible as it used to be. Kovu's resemblance with the Pride Lands' doom, the former and unlawful king Scar, slowly faded.

There was nothing wrong with Kiara or Kovu, Simba concluded. They were happy which made Simba sigh in relief. His Queen, Nala, also had nothing to complain about. Who might it be that made Simba feel out of balance? He decided to check the lionesses from the Outlands. Most of them were lying in the sun, enjoying the warm day. He slowly walked towards the water hole, trying not to overlook anything. There he spotted some other lionesses who all looked very content. But then he knew who it was that apparently didn't feel happy: Near the water hole, on top of a big stone, there lay a warthog and a meerkat. They looked quite slack and out of energy, staring at the water with sadness in their eyes. Simba sighed and approached his old friends.

"Timon? Pumbaa? What's wrong?" he asked

Timon didn't even turn around as he spoke. "Oh, nothing. We always lie around like that."

"I noticed that." Simba said. Indeed, he had seen them like this quite often recently. But he was never really aware of the sad looks in their eyes. "Come on, tell me what's up. If there's anything I can do for you, just say it."

Timon shook his head. "Nah, we don't need anything. Everything's just fine."

"I know you. One day without you two joking around is just not right. Whatever happened to 'Hakuna matata'?" Simba tried.

"I think I lost it the day I tried to dance with a rhinoceros."

Pumbaa looked at his little pal in surprise. "I never knew you danced with a rhinoceros, Timon. Well, then it's not surprising..."

"Pumbaa... it's always surprising how the warthog's brain works."

"Thanks."

"Guys," Simba interrupted, "please be serious. I know something's eating you. And I can't do anything about it if you don't tell me. I wanna help you. That's what kings_and_ friends are for."

"Alright." Timon got up from the stone, while Pumbaa just turned around from his back onto his belly. "Well, how can I put this? Simba... it's not that we don't..."

"Dad!" Suddenly Kiara came running towards them in excitement. Kovu was with her, and they both had a joyous look in their eyes.

Simba turned as they stopped beside him. "I'm sorry, Kiara, can you wait one second? Timon was just about to tell me something." Simba nuzzled her shortly, before he turned to Timon again, and all three of them listened to the meerkat.

Timon started again: "Okay, this is not easy. Simba, Kiara,... uh, Kiara's guy. It's not that we don't like it here any more. But see,... it's been a while since we've last been to the jungle, and we kinda... really miss it."

The three lions gasped. Simba was the first to ask: "I see. So you guys want to go back home, right?"

All of a sudden, Pumbaa started to cry heavily, so that Timon quickly ran to hide under Kovu, trying to shield himself from the warthog's tears. "Pumbaa!" The meerkat shouted. "You're only making things worse! And wet." It still took Pumbaa a little while to stop crying, but finally he calmed down, sniffed a little and stood up from the stone as well to face them. Timon stood beside his dissimilar friend again.

"Guys, I understand that." Simba smiled. "One day you almost _had_ to feel lonely here, as you are the only warthog and meerkat around. It must be hard to be the only one of a kind. And of course, you miss your home and want to see your families again."

"And just to be thorough, we're not the youngest anymore, either." Timon added.

Kiara spoke up: "You can't just leave now. Don't you guys wanna stay at least for... another few months?" There was this shine of joy in her eyes again.

"What for, Kiara? Is there anything special going to happen? I bet not." Timon said. Simba had noticed the look in her eyes and looked at her inquiringly.

Kiara looked down shortly and hesitated a bit. "I... I already told Mom. Dad, Kovu and I are going to have a cub. We just found out."

Simba, Timon and Pumbaa looked quite surprised. Then Simba nuzzled his daughter and said: "Kiara, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you two." After he let go, Kovu began to nuzzle his mate. Kiara nuzzled back and smiled down at Timon and Pumbaa. The warthog had tears in his eyes again, but he tried to hold them back, as Timon stared at him warningly.

"You have to stay here for our cub's ceremony." Kiara begged. "It would mean so much to me."

Timon seemed unsure. He opened his mouth to say something. "Uh... nnn... uh, well... oh, alright. As you wish, Princess Kiara."

The three lions, alongside with Timon and Pumbaa, returned to Pride Rock to meet Nala and to talk about the ceremony. Preparations were to be made. They also informed Nala about the departure of Timon and Pumbaa. She felt sad about it as well. But Simba had an idea. He asked his daughter and his son-in-law to wait while he and Nala talked to their two old friends. Kiara wondered what this conversation was all about. It seemed like her parents had some important decisions to make. She sat outside the cave of Pride Rock, together with Kovu, but both of them were unable to speak. They just couldn't wait until the discussion was over, which seemed like forever. Kiara stood up and began to walk back and forth in front of the cave.

"Kiara, calm down. I think there's nothing to be worried about," Kovu said.

Finally, Kiara saw her parents and the two friends coming out of the cave. She joined Kovu as he sat up, and both looked at them impatiently.

Simba looked at Nala, who nodded at him, and then began: "Your mother and I just decided we can't let Timon and Pumbaa go back home on their own. The distance is too far and too dangerous for them. So, we are going to accompany them to make sure they will be safe."

Kiara looked confused as her father paused. Kovu exchanged a look with his mate and then said to Simba: "But... you can't go both. You cannot leave your kingdom."

Simba smiled. "First, we are not going to leave forever. We will return as soon as we can. And second, this is also _your_ kingdom. And as you are soon going to have a cub yourself, Nala and I decided it is time for you two to take our places."

Kiara and Kovu smiled in astonishment. "You mean...?"

Simba nodded. "After the ceremony for your cub, you will be King and Queen of the Pride Lands."

Kiara and Kovu were about to thank him, but Timon suddenly lifted his hands and shouted: "Hang on a second! Who is supposed to be the babysitter then? I mean, we won't be there, Simba and Nala won't be there, and – no offence, Simba, but that hornbill of yours doesn't seem to be right for the job."

"Yeah, right," Pumbaa agreed. "Where are you gonna find such fantastic babysitters as we were?"

"Like you were such a good choice," Kiara chuckled, remembering the time Pumbaa literally 'sat' on her.

"That's not a problem," Kovu said. "I'm sure my sister Vitani will do great as babysitter. Let's ask her right away, dear."

"Sure, let's ask her," Kiara answered. "I also thought of her." But before they went to look for her, Kiara inquired: "Dad? Are you sure we can take your places? Are you sure we can do it without you?"

Simba nodded with a warm smile on his face. "I'm sure of that. I know you, and I know you will be a wonderful King and Queen." Kiara nuzzled her parents and then went off with Kovu to look for Vitani.

Of course, Vitani was glad to hear about Kiara's pregnancy and agreed to be the babysitter of their cub. Vitani hadn't found a mate yet. She really wanted to be a mother, though she never uttered that wish loudly. But she did great as babysitter for other lionesses of the Pride and also back in the Outlands already. As the weeks passed by and turned into months, Timon and Pumbaa cheered up a bit again. And it became also obvious that Kiara was expecting twins which made her and Kovu twice as happy. And then the day Kiara gave birth to her cubs was finally there...

They were all there to support her: Rafiki the wise mandrill, Simba and Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, Vitani and Kovu. Kovu was beside her to comfort her, while Rafiki helped her through the birth and the others stood further around them. It wasn't easy for Kiara, but finally, the first cub was born. Kiara breathed heavily, and then Rafiki put the small bundle into her paws. A few tears ran down Kiara's cheeks as she licked her newborn daughter.

"Kiara, she's beautiful." Kovu said nuzzling his mate. "She has your eyes."

Kiara nodded. "The ruby eyes of the Kings." The same ruby eyes as those of Simba and of his father Mufasa and of his father... The cub's fur had a rust color, but unlike Kovu's a little more to the orange, and her pawtips, belly and muzzle were golden. The tuft of fur on the tip of her tail was chocolate brown. "I'd like to call her Lina." Kiara suggested.

"That's a wonderful name." As soon as Kovu had said these words, another contraction reminded Kiara that she still bore another cub. This time it seemed even more painful and harder. When she almost feared she couldn't do it, she already had given birth to her second cub. Kiara was exhausted. Rafiki picked up the small cub and gave it to her.

"This is a male." Rafiki smiled. "You've done well, Kiara. You have two healthy cubs."

Now everyone got a little closer. Kovu looked at his little son as Kiara licked him clean. He looked so much like him. His fur was also rust, darker than his sister's and less to the orange. He had a tan belly and muzzle and a very small tuft of dark brown fur was growing on his little head. Kovu discovered his eyes had the same saphire blue color as his own.

"I'm so proud of you, Kiara." Nala smiled as she looked over Kovu's left shoulder at the two tiny cubs. Simba was standing beside her smiling at his grandchildren. "They're so beautiful." He said. Timon and Pumbaa couldn't find words.

Vitani was standing on the right next to Kovu. "He looks almost like you, Kovu." She remarked. The only difference was his tan belly, while Kovu's was more cream, and his pawtips had the same rust color as the rest of his fur. "How are you gonna call him?" Vitani asked.

Kiara looked up at her mate and saw the proud smile on his face. He then answered: "Let's call him Ari. That's the right name for him. It means 'pride'."

End of Chapter One

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I hope you liked it. It was hard to describe the two cubs. I'm not sure if you imagine them the same way I do, maybe I used the wrong color words. I don't know if my next chapters will be that long as well. But I just wanted to get all this into the first chapter. :) I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it could really take some time as it is not that easy for me to write in English. I hope to get at least chapter two done before I'm away (from July 29th to August 4th). But I can't promise. Please review! ;)


	2. The ceremony and Kovu's decision

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! That really means a lot to me. And you really flattered me! :) Here comes the second chapter. This time it was even harder to write as there are quite many descriptions. Hope you enjoy. ;)  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
CHAPTER 2: The ceremony and Kovu's decision  
  
Darkness slowly faded away as the sun began to rise, turning the sky deep red. Golden rays of light touched the plains of the Pride Lands. A soft breeze sent some leaves and blossoms flying through the air. The herds awoke. Gazelles, antelope and giraffes were grazing, zebras went for a drink, and a clan of cheetas lay in the grass, their little cubs playing with each other.  
  
Then a long loud roar was heard and all the creatures turned their heads to the south, from where it came. It was King Simba calling for them. One by one, the animals all got up and began to march towards Pride Rock. As the sun climbed higher, the herds were gathering in front of the majestic rock. There were zebras, monkeys, elephants, birds, giraffes,... a variety of animals as far as the eye could see. They were all looking up to the edge of Pride Rock where Rafiki the wise mandrill was standing. Behind him, they sighted King Simba and Queen Nala. Everyone was excited to know what they were going to announce.  
  
Rafiki lifted up his stick and turned to Simba and Nala. The royal couple then moved aside, and between them, Kiara and Kovu came into view. Simba and Nala bowed to them as the couple stepped forward. Kovu and Kiara sat down in front of Rafiki who waved his stick above their heads. Then, the mandrill picked up some pumpkin juice with his thumb and painted some little symbols on both Kovu's and Kiara's foreheads. And with that, he declared them King and Queen of the Pride Lands. Rafiki bowed to them, and so did the hundreds of animals as well. Kovu and Kiara proudly looked down upon their subjects, then stepped towards the edge of Pride Rock and let out their loudest roar. The herds cheered and shouted in acceptance of their new rulers.  
  
As soon as the animals had all calmed down, the ceremony went on. Simba and Nala had sat down in front of the cave to join Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa who were watching from there. Next to them, there stood Vitani with Ari and Lina lying at her paws. Now while Rafiki was motioning the herds to wait, Kiara and Kovu walked over to them. Kiara quickly nuzzled her parents who were smiling proudly at her. Then she joined Kovu who was nuzzling his sister shortly. Vitani then bowed a little to her brother and sister-in-law and looked up again with an embarrassed smile as she wasn't used to such ceremonial acts. Kovu nodded and picked up Ari by the scruff, Kiara did the same with her little daughter.  
  
The royal couple turned around and stepped towards the edge of the rock again. Rafiki laid down his stick to pick up their son. As Lina was firstborn and therefore heir to the throne, she was to be presented at the end of the ceremony. The mandrill turned to face the herds and held up Ari at the height of his chest. The fact that he wasn't held up higher gave the animals to understand that this little cub was not firstborn. But naturally, they let out cheerful screams for him and stamped until Rafiki motioned them to calm down. He then gave Ari back to Kovu.  
  
Now Rafiki took the little Princess into his arms. He bent down to pick up some more pumpkin juice and moistened her little forehead with the red liquid. The cub looked up at the mandrill with a cute smile. Kiara beamed with joy at that moment. Then Rafiki turned around again and held up Lina high above his head. The herds cheered even louder than before, elephants started to trumpet, monkeys were jumping up and down, birds flew around wildly, and the massive drumming of hundreds of hooves sounded. Little Lina curiously looked at the animals. And as they slowly began to calm down again, her gaze wandered towards the sky. Just at that moment, the clouds were moving away from the sun letting it shine down on Lina's rust-golden fur. Now the animals became completely quiet and one by one, they all bowed down to their Princess. Lina stared in amazement and began to smile again.  
  
After a while, the little cub jiggled around in the mandrill's hands, and so Rafiki took her down into his arms again and turned around. He gave Lina back to Kiara while the animals got up again. Kovu and Kiara, who held Ari and Lina by the scruff, nodded at their subjects to signal them that the ceremony was over. So, the herds slowly began to leave the rock and go back to their grazing. As the royal couple walked towards their cave, little Ari still wore a confused look while his sister smiled. No one had noticed the short glances of disappointment in Kovu's eyes...  
  
Three days after the ceremony, Timon and Pumbaa decided to finally set out on their journey back to the jungle. It was hard to say goodbye, though they were really looking forward to seeing their former home again. Pumbaa even started to cry again.  
  
When the warthog finally had calmed down, Kiara said: "I'm really gonna miss you two. You were an important part of my life, though it took me a while before I learned to appreciate it. You will stay in my heart forever. Maybe we'll see each other again some day."  
  
"Alright, alright, stop it, before you bring Pumbaa to tears AGAIN!" Timon shouted.  
  
Kiara chuckled a bit and looked at Kovu who said: "Take good care of yourself. I haven't known you for as long as Kiara and her parents have, but I'm glad I got the chance of having you as friends. You were and will always be fantastic friends. I wish you all the best and hope to see you again. Goodbye, Timon. Goodbye, Pumbaa."  
  
"Goodbye, you two." Kiara said.  
  
"Goodbye... Queen Kiara." Pumbaa sniffed and bowed. "Goodbye, my King."  
  
Timon rolled his eyes at those unnecessary formalities. "Let's go, Pumbaa," he sighed and patted his pal's snout. "Goodbye, you guys. Remember, 'when the going gets though....', err... well, let's stick to 'Hakuna Matata'. Bye now."  
  
With that, the meerkat and the warthog turned around and slowly made their way down the rock. At the foot of Pride Rock, they wanted to wait for Simba and Nala who just finished saying bye to Vitani and their closest friends. Then, they came out of the cave and walked over to Kiara and Kovu. Nala nuzzled her daughter.  
  
"Bye, Kiara," she said and softly licked her cheek. "Bye, Kovu. I'm sad I can't watch your cubs grow for the next time. But I'm so proud of you two. I'm sure you will do just fine."  
  
"Bye, Mom. I'm gonna miss you."  
  
Then Nala stepped back and Simba approached his daughter with a smile. Kiara smiled back and rubbed her head against her father's mane. Simba nuzzled her and finally said: "Bye, Kiara. Remember, the Great Kings are always there for you. And while we're away, we'll be there, too. We're always there to help you. We are one." Kiara nodded.  
  
"Bye, Kovu." Simba added. "Bye now, you two. Rule our lands with all your wisdom. And take good care of Lina and Ari. Tell them their grandparents can't wait to see them again. We are proud of you and know we can be even more when we return."  
  
"Thank you, Dad." Kiara nuzzled him once again. "I'm gonna miss you so much."  
  
Kovu smiled and nodded at his parents-in-law. "Take care of yourself. Bye, Nala. Bye, Simba."  
  
Simba and Nala smiled at them. Then they didn't want to let Timon and Pumbaa wait any longer and turned around to leave. And as they and their two friends were walking further and further away from Pride Rock, Simba looked back at his daughter once more. Kiara still watched the four of them go for a long time.  
  
That night, while everyone in the cave was fast asleep, Kovu suddenly opened his eyes. Again, he was pondering one and the same thought as the nights before. Kovu lifted his head from his paws and looked to the right. Kiara was lying next to him, with her right foreleg curled up under her head, and the other one protectively holding the two sleeping cubs. Lina was lying on her right side, Ari on his back. When Kovu looked at his son, he began to smile. He had made a decision. Yes, it was the right thing to do. Kovu got up on his feet and quietly stepped down the small stone platform on which the royal couple slept. Cautiously, he passed by his sister, who was sleeping underneath, and made his way out of the cave, always looking back to make sure no one woke up. Once he was outside, Kovu headed straight for the huge lonely tree a short walk away from Pride Rock. Rafiki's tree.  
  
Rafiki usually was awake at night. Actually, nobody knew if he ever slept. And also this night, he was still sitting there in the treetop, gazing at the many paintings he had made, listening to the whispers of the Great Kings blowing in the wind. As he noticed Kovu climbing the tree, he turned around.  
  
"Rafiki, can I talk to you?" Kovu began, sitting on a lower branch. He had decided not to approach him yet in case he was busy.  
  
Rafiki bowed. "Ah, Kovu. What brings you here so late?"  
  
Kovu had now climbed the tree and sat face to face with the wise mandrill. "I'd like to ask a big favor of you."  
  
"What favor might that be?"  
  
"I want my son Ari to be heir to the throne, instead of Lina."  
  
Rafiki gasped. He was totally unprepared and surprised at such a request. "But... why would you want that? Your daughter Lina is firstborn and therefore destined to be the future Queen. The Great Kings have chosen her to rule."  
  
"But I'm King now and I want my son to be King after me."  
  
"What about Kiara? Is this her wish as well?"  
  
"Of course, Kiara agreed." Kovu lied. Rafiki had a strange feeling about this. He couldn't certainly tell whether Kovu said the truth or not. But even if he had decided over Kiara's head, he was King and had the right to make whatever decision he wanted.  
  
Nevertheless, the wise mandrill tried to remind him of the decision made by destiny once again. "Kovu... are you absolutely sure about this? The Great Kings have their reasons. The ceremony has already confirmed their will. And so has this..." He pointed to one of his paintings on the tree. It showed a rust-golden colored lioness, looking to the right, and a bright red line above her head which seemed to shine even in the darkness. This was Lina. Underneath, indicating that he was born after her, there was a painting of Ari, also looking to the right. Rafiki pointed at the red line above Lina's head. "I reassured them Lina will be next in the line."  
  
Kovu looked at the paintings for a short while and simply replied: "Then change it. I'm sure they will agree."  
  
"You are about to make a grave mistake, Kovu. The Great Kings have chosen her, and so has destiny. You cannot defy destiny." Rafiki tried again.  
  
But Kovu repeated: "Just change it. I am your King and this is my decision."  
  
Rafiki wanted to say one more thing, but then he nodded and bowed to him. "Alright, I will," he sighed. "Though I can already see there's some big misfortune to come out of this."  
  
Kovu smiled. "Thank you, Rafiki. And don't worry, I don't think we need to have another ceremony. Good night then." And with that, he jumped off the tree and made his way back to Pride Rock.  
  
Rafiki still watched him go for a while. Then with a deep sigh, he walked over to his paintings and put on his fingers above Lina's head. He hesitated for a long time. And as he finally began to wipe off the red line, a loud roll of thunder sounded. Rafiki looked up to the skies where dark clouds began to gather, covering the bright stars. The wise mandrill hung his head and sadly shook it as he continued with his work...  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thanks, I'm glad you keep on reading. Hope you liked it. ;) Please review, no matter if you like it or not. I don't know when the next update is going to happen. As you know, I'll be away from July 29th to August 4th. So please be patient. ;)  
Another important note (especially to the other authors): I had to change one of the names I wanted to use, because I found out it was already taken in another piece of fanfiction. As the new name is going to appear in the third chapter, and I wouldn't like to change it again, I already want to reserve the copyright for the name "Takita". So, do not use this name, or, if it is already taken, please inform me about that.  
Sorry for the long note. See you! :)


	3. Arguments settled, awaiting the future

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Sorry it took me SO long to update! You must've thought I'd abandon you. I guess I had a massive writer's block after my return on August 4th. And then I was struggling to find a title for this chapter. But thanks a lot to you, my wonderful reviewers, for your kind words and for being patient. Finally, here comes the third chapter of TLK3D:

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

CHAPTER 3: Arguments settled, awaiting the future

When the first morning light touched the inside of the Royal Cave, Rafiki approached Queen Kiara who was still asleep. Behind him was Kovu. As they both stood beside her, the mandrill asked the King: "Are you sure we shouldn't wake her up?"

Kovu shook his head no, his gaze fixed upon his son: "No. Don't disturb her sleep."

With a sigh, Rafiki lifted up a pumpkin that he was carrying and broke it in two. He picked up some juice with his thumb, but before he continued, he looked at Kovu once more: "I will warn you once again, Kovu. Making changes to my paintings for the Great Kings was somewhat simple. But by marking Ari's forehead, we could not only enrage them by defying their will, but also confuse them. Lina has already been marked as your heir, and she'll always be. I don't know how destiny will strike you for this. And without informing Kiara..."

"Kiara HAS been informed," Kovu interrupted. "And thanks again for informing me, Rafiki, I know. But please..."

And so, Rafiki placed his thumb on Ari's forehead, just beneath the small tuft of dark brown fur. The little cub jiggled a bit and slowly opened his blue eyes. He yawned and then happily gazed at his father who smiled back at him. Rafiki stood up and placed one hand on Kovu's shoulder. "May the Great Kings accept your decision." He bowed and then made his way out of the cave.

At that moment, Kiara moved her head from side to side. Each time her head was near her little cubs, she began to sniff. She smelled something that caught her attention and opened her eyes. What could be wrong? She looked at her sleeping daughter from head to paw. Everything was fine. When she looked at Ari, she noticed that he was already awake. She smiled as she beheld the happy expression on his face. But then it hit her. There was this reddish shine on little Ari's forehead, it seemed like some kind of liquid. Kiara was confused. It couldn't be blood, as it was not a deep red and had some kind of an aromatic, juicy smell. Just by now, she had noticed that Kovu was standing in front of her.

"What happened?" She looked up at him. "Kovu, what's going on here?"

"Good morning," Kovu smiled.

Kiara frowned at this. "Kovu, answer my question. What happened to Ari?"

"I asked Rafiki to do me a little favor," Kovu said calmly. "Ari is going to be the future King of the Pride Lands."

"WHAT?!" Kiara jumped up, not thinking about her cubs at that moment. Lina fell on her back and woke up groaning. Ari landed on top of her, rolled onto the ground next to her and started to play with his sister. Kiara was simply too shocked to notice, but fortunately, nothing happened to her cubs.

"I just thought it's best if we make Ari our heir," Kovu explained ignoring Kiara's dismay. "He's gonna be a strong and mighty King."

"I can't believe it," Kiara shouted. "How could you do that? How could you do that without even telling me?"

"Why are you so excited? I thought you were more supportive. I'm King, so I can decide, and you should support my decisions."

"Why didn't you even tell me? But it's not just that. How could you decide against the will of the Great Kings?"

"Oh, the Great Kings again," Kovu rolled his eyes. "Do you really believe those dead Kings can do anything? Do you think they are gonna take vengeance on me? Oh please, that's superstition."

Kiara gasped, her eyes widened with horror. "How dare you speak of the Great Kings, of my ancestors and your predecessors like this?" She furiously yelled at him. "What kind of a King are you?"

Suddenly, Kiara noticed that each and every one else in the cave was awake and startled by those words. They all stared at the royal couple in shock. Kiara pinned her ears and looked down at her cubs who seemed quite perplexed as well. Ashamed, she ran outside, to the very edge of Pride Rock, holding back her tears. Kovu gaped after her, quickly looked back at the others and then followed his mate. He hesitated a bit as he saw her sitting on the edge of the rock hanging her head. Then he slowly approached her and sat down beside her.

"Hey," Kovu started, but Kiara looked away. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about what I was saying. Please..."

Kiara still didn't look at him. "Do you have any idea of all the things the Great Kings have done for our Pride?" She said quietly. "They sent my father back to free our Pride from the tyranny of Scar. They brought us together and gave us strength to put an end to the war between our two Prides. Don't you appreciate what they have done?"

"I... Of course, I do. I never thought about it... like that."

Kiara finally faced him with a sad look in her eyes. "So, why did you defy their will?"

Kovu looked down. He couldn't bear seeing this sadness in her eyes. "As I said, I... I never thought about it like that. I guess I got carried away. I just felt so proud of my son, and proud at the thought of him as a King. He's also your son, don't you think he'll make a perfect King?"

Kiara sighed. "Of course I do. But you should have talked this over with me. And I still think Lina should have been our heir and the future Queen." She paused as Kovu looked up. "But you know... when I was young, I didn't want to become Queen. Maybe Lina feels the same way."

"So you agree?" Kovu asked and quickly added: "Can you forgive me?"

"I... I think I can," Kiara said and looked up at the morning sky. "But still, the Great Kings could not be happy about this decision."

Kovu nuzzled her. "Hey, don't worry," he purred softly. "Everything will be fine."

There was something about the way he said this that made Kiara forget all her anger. She thought about it the whole day and finally felt ready to accept Kovu's decision. But deep in her heart she sensed something was terribly wrong. So she decided to pay Rafiki a visit that evening. For some reason she kept the fact from him that Kovu had decided over her head. She only told him that she wasn't so sure about her agreement any more. Rafiki shared her doubts. He was only oblidged to submit to Kovu's orders. But Rafiki and Kiara both agreed that making any other changes would be of no good, either. "It was the King's decision," Rafiki remarked. "Whether his decision will be approved by the Great Kings or not, we shall wait and see..."

Months passed without any incidents, but also without the return of Simba and Nala. Kiara almost guessed her parents would stay with Timon and Pumbaa for longer than she had expected in the first place. She missed them very much, especially in those moments of doubt when she feared negative consequences of Kovu's decision. She often talked to the Great Kings, hoping that her father could give her some strength and advice. How she had wished her parents would come back soon! But as time went by, she proudly watched Ari and Lina grow. One day, as the sun began to rise above the Pride Lands, Ari was the first to wake up. He happily jumped up from between his parents, where he and his sister were sleeping and tried to wake up his father.

"Daddy, Daddy, wake up!" he laughed, poking Kovu in the side with his front paws. "Come on, Dad!" Kovu groaned a bit, but didn't move. Ari looked at his sleeping father from head to tail and noticed that one of his hindlegs lay there with the bottom of his paw up. With a grin, Ari began to lick Kovu's paw to tickle him. And it worked.

"Ha, ha, stop it!" Kovu cried. "I'm awake, ha, ha, stop it!"

Ari stopped and nuzzled his father's mane and cheek. Then he began to jump up and down in front of him in excitement: "Come on, Dad, you wanted to show me our Kingdom!"

Kovu yawned and got up on his paws. "Of course, Ari, let's go."

But as soon as Kovu made one step, a tiny voice came from behind him: "Hey, can't I come with you?" Lina asked sleepily. She had been startled by her father's laughter.

"I'm sorry, dear," Kovu turned around. "But your brother is going to be the future King, and so I will explain all the duties and rights of a King to him. I don't think this is going to be too interesting for you."

"Alright," Lina yawned. "I'm still tired anyway." But as soon as she had watched them go, she realised that she couldn't go back to sleep. So, Lina decided to wake up her mother. "Mommy?" She gently nudged Kiara's jaw. "Mommy, can I go play?"

Kiara opened her eyes and yawned. Then she licked her daughter's forehead and asked: "Good morning, honey. Where's your father and brother?"

"Daddy shows him the whole Kingdom."

Kiara frowned. "Oh, he should've taken you with him."

"Nah, that's boring," Lina said. "Please, can I go play with Takita?"

Kiara chuckled. "Dear, Takita's still asleep. Let's go for a drink first. Then you can go play."

So, they made their way to the water hole, from where they could see Kovu and Ari sitting high on top of Pride Rock. Kiara promised her daughter to show her their Kingdom as well whenever she wanted to. But Lina only insisted to wake up her best friend Takita again. Takita was the daughter of Kinja, one of the lionesses who formerly lived in the Outlands. Kinja and Takita both had a sand colored fur with light sand muzzle, belly and pawtips, Kinja being a little darker. In a way, they resembled to Nala, but were thinner, like all the lionesses from the Outlands. Kinja had water blue eyes, while Takita's were emerald green like her father Roho's, a tan colored lion with a brown mane. Takita was a few weeks younger than Lina and Ari, but they got along very well as Kinja was one of Kovu's and Vitani's closest friends.

When Kiara and Lina returned from the water hole, they noticed that almost every one in the cave was awake by now. Among them were Vitani, Kinja and Takita. As Kiara had to gather the hunting party and other royal duties to do while Kovu wasn't there, she trusted her daughter to Vitani and also Kinja asked her to look after Takita. Vitani actually belonged to the hunting party as well, but she sometimes looked after the other lionesses' cubs instead. And sometimes Kinja stayed with her daughter and with Lina, so that Vitani could take part in the huntings, but not that often, because Lina prefered to be with her aunt.

"So, what do you girls wanna do?" Vitani asked Lina and Takita after the hunting party had left. "Where do you wanna go play?"

Lina and Takita were chasing each other laughing, until Lina stopped all of a sudden at the edge of the rock. Takita slightly bumped into her and followed her friend's astonished gaze. "Wow!" They both whispered in unison at the sight of a barren piece of land in the North.

"That looks cool," Takita said. That caught Vitani's attention, so she walked towards where her protégées were standing.

Lina looked up at Vitani who was now standing behind her: "What's that land out there, Aunt Vitani?"

"Those are the Outlands," Vitani answered. "No one lives there any more. Surviving is hard in those lands. But some of our Pride used to live there..." She looked at Takita: "...like your mother..." And then she turned to Lina: "...as well as your father and me."

"Wow, really?" Lina smiled in amazement.

"I never knew my Mom lived there! How was it? And why did you live there if it was so hard?" Takita asked.

"Yeah, tell us about it, Aunt Vitani, please!"

End of Chapter Three

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Well, I think that's a good point to end this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think about it. I hope to get some more action into the next one, but it's gonna be quite hard to write down. And I guess it's gonna be a long chapter, too. Do you want me to write much about the talk between Kovu and Ari?  
And for those who are interested: I uploaded a pic of Lina and Ari that I did some time ago. The coloring is not that good (there are also some color experiments on it), but it's very close to what I imagine them to look like. (Vitfollower88, you already know it ;)) I'm gonna put a link to the pic in my profile.  
So, thanks again for reading, and please be patient until the next chapter comes out. See you!


	4. Discovering new and disturbing things

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers for your kind words and for being patient. I'm really glad you like this story that much! To LMDGlUVR4EVA: I'd never stop this story, it's a promise. So, have no fear if it takes a little longer for my new chapters to come. ;) Talking about new chapters, here's chapter 4 of my story! :) Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

CHAPTER 4: Discovering new and disturbing things

Vitani was silent for quite a few moments thinking about what she should tell them about the Outlands. Kiara and Kovu haven't told their cubs of Zira yet. She wasn't even sure if they already knew about Scar, she only figured that Kovu would tell his son about the line of the Great Kings at this very moment. But Vitani felt not in the position to talk about the Pride Land's history. She didn't want them to ask too many questions that were best to be answered by their parents. So she had to find a way to formulate what happened without mentioning too many names.

"There were times of trouble in the Pride Lands which caused some of us to leave," she began. "I was born shortly before or some time after part of the Pride left for the Outlands. So I've never known anything else when I was just a cub. In the Outlands, food was very scarce, because the hyenas used to live there before. But they..."

"What are hyenas, Aunt Vitani?" Lina interrupted.

"Oh, hyenas are very dangerous creatures and very sneaky. When you hear their hideous laughter, you already know they aren't good. They take away our prey whenever they get the chance to. And young cubs like you are in extreme danger when they get close to hyenas. The hyenas had left before we arrived in the Outlands, but sometimes, especially in the first few months, some of them snuck in again and caused some trouble. And I think even today, they come back every now and then."

"Really?" Takita asked with a fearful expression, and Lina added: "They must be really bad."

"Yes, they are indeed," Vitani confirmed. "This is why you're never supposed to go there. Promise me you'll never go to the Outlands." Lina and Takita both nodded.

"But tell us more about the time you were in the Outlands, Aunt Vitani, please!" Lina exclaimed. "What was it like to play there?"

"It was rather boring. You wouldn't have had any fun there, I assure you. All one could do was climbing on rocks and things like that. We barely ever played. Your father and I had play fights sometimes, that was all."

"What about your parents?" Takita asked.

Vitani sighed at the thought of Zira who was less than a mother to her, but all she had ever known. She never knew who her father was and wasn't even sure if Zira was her real mother. In her heart, she hoped that she was not the daughter of Zira, though the thought of not knowing who her parents were made her sad. Takita and Lina noticed her mournful glance. But Vitani finally answered: "I've never known my father. And my mother didn't really care about me. That's all I can say about them. Now, do you know where you wanna go play?"

With that, Vitani didn't give them the chance to pity her, and that was good. "Let's just run around in the fields," Lina suggested.

"Yeah!" Takita shouted and tipped her friend's shoulder with her paw. "Tag! You're it!" And so she ran down the rock, letting Lina chase after her.

"Not so fast, you two!" Vitani shouted and ran down as well to keep up with the two cubs and have an eye on them.

-

Meanwhile, Kovu and Ari had also left the majestic Pride Rock and were marching through the wide lands of their Kingdom. Kovu had told his son of the duties and rights of a King and everything he knew about the line of the Great Kings. He just finished informing him about the cruelty of Scar and Zira's hatred for Simba. He didn't leave out one detail of the war between the Pride Lands and the Outlands. Ari was amazed by all the things he heard and beheld this morning.

"So, when you all came back to the Pride Lands, are the Outlands now empty?" Ari asked when Kovu had told him all about the Pride's past.

Kovu said: "Yes, they are. Only some rogues and hyenas can be found there sometimes. But they mean no harm, as long as they don't enter our Pride Lands. As King it is one of my duties to make sure no intruder comes into our Kingdom."

"And when they come in, you fight them?"

"Yes, but only if necessary. Every conflict is to be solved without violence. A Pride Lander and especially a King never attacks, unless he's been challenged."

Ari sat down and looked to the ground. "Oh boy," he sighed. "Those are many tasks I'm gonna have when I'm King."

Kovu frowned. "Hey..." he said, drawing his little son closer to him. "You're my son. You'll be a fantastic King when the time has come. Now, is there anything else you want to know or to see?"

Ari looked up at his father with a rather bored expression on his face. "No. I think I wanna go back and play with Lina."

"Okay," Kovu said and let go as he was still hugging his son. "Then let's go back. I can tell you everything else whenever you want."

Ari nodded and started to smile again as they headed back for Pride Rock. On their way, Kovu began to worry a bit. Ari seemed no longer as excited as before he told him about the royal duties and rights. But maybe he was just a little exhausted, as he has gotten up pretty early and they've been wandering around the whole morning. On their way back, Kovu tried to talk to his son a little more, though, but Ari barely said anything. Only when they reached a field about half a mile from to Pride Rock, Ari cheered up as he saw his Aunt Vitani lying in the grass and his sister Lina walking about.

"Daddy, I'm gonna play with Lina now," he shouted and ran towards them.

Kovu approached them as well and smiled at his sister who had just noticed them. "Good morning, Vitani. I see you're doing fine babysitting Lina."

"Good morning, brother. Of course, we're fine. She's just playing hide and seek with her friend Takita. So, let me guess, you wanna ask me to look after Ari as well?"

"Exactly. Thanks, sis. Have Kiara and the other lionesses gone hunting?"

"Yes, they have. They might have returned by now."

"Okay. I'm gonna go look for them and then check if everything is alright at the borders." Kovu paused. "Ari," he called then. Ari, who was just about to make his sister notice him, turned to look at his father. "I'll be on my way now. Have fun!"

"Bye, Dad!" Ari said. Just now, Lina noticed him. She looked up and also shouted: "Bye, Daddy!" But Kovu was already out of sight. Lina sighed in disappointment.

"Hey, Lina, wanna play..." Ari started, but Lina shushed him and ducked in front of the tall grass. All of a sudden, she jumped and landed somewhere in the field. "Gotcha!" Her triumphant scream was heard, followed by loud giggling of two different voices.

"Oh no..." Ari rolled his eyes and trotted back to his aunt. "Takita is there, too!"

Vitani chuckled. "You don't like Takita?"

"She's such a girl!" Ari complained. "She's no fun."

At that moment, Takita had run towards him and stood at his left side. "Who, me?"

"If anyone of us is no fun, then it's you!" Lina stated, standing at her brother's right side.

As they both fixed an angry gaze on him, Ari gaped, looking from one to the other. But when he wanted to say something, all three of them suddenly froze. Vitani got on her paws, startled. There was a rustling noise behind the three cubs, not a loud one, but audible at once. And it came closer.

Vitani approached the tall grass and whispered: "Get behind me." Ari, Lina and Takita did so, staring at the grass with frightened looks. Vitani extended her claws and gritted her teeth, ready to defend the cubs from whatever was hiding there. They were all trembling, even Vitani a little. What kind of an intruder might that be? Maybe just another member of the Pride, of another clan perhaps? Or would it be something dangerous? The rustling stopped, but Vitani was not relieved. Suddenly, the grass in front of her was pushed aside, and everyone at the scene was startled: Vitani stood face to face – with another lion. They all stared.

Vitani was the first to find words: "You startled us. Who are you? You're certainly no member of our Pride." There was a trembling in her voice, getting more intense with every sentence. Something about that lion's looks confused her. He was very tall, but rather thin, with dark golden fur, tan belly and muzzle and a rust colored mane. There were also some tan spots above his nose. His eyes were brown with a little touch of red. Didn't he look familiar?

The lion looked at her the same thoughtful way. He slowly answered: "That's right. I'm a rogue looking for a Pride to stay with. Say... don't I know you?" Suddenly, he smiled: "Vitani, is that you?"

The three cubs stared at the scene. Vitani wore an irritated look. "How do you know my name?" She inquired. But then it hit her: "Wait a minute... Mitauro? Oh my God, it's been years! You left the Outlands when you were just an adolescent. How have you been?"

"I've been fine, thanks," said the lion called Mitauro. "So, the rumors I've heard about the reconciliation with the Pride Lands are true, otherwise, you wouldn't be here. You look great!"

"Thanks," Vitani smiled. Lina and Takita began to smile as well.

Mitauro looked down at the three cubs and asked: "Are they yours?"

Vitani gave him a short confused look, but then said: "No..." She smiled embarrassedly. "No, they aren't. This is Takita, Roho's and Kinja's daughter, if you remember them. And those are Prince Ari and Princess Lina, son and daughter of my brother, King Kovu, and Queen Kiara. I'm their babysitter."

"Oh!" Mitauro was quite stunned. "Do I... have to bow or something?"

Vitani chuckled: "I think that's not necessary."

"Okay." He cleared his throat. "So... you... you don't have cubs yourself? I mean... don't... don't you have a mate?"

At that moment, Lina nudged her aunt: "Aunt Vitani? We'll play a little more, alright?"

"That's fine, Lina." Vitani said almost breathless, looking at her only shortly and right back at Mitauro again. She seemed pretty shy when she began: "Well..."

The three cubs walked a short distance away from them to continue their own conversation. "So, you say I'm no fun?" Ari said. "Well, I'll show you what's fun! Dad told me about this really cool place in the North. He said when I'm King, I'll have to make sure there aren't any intruders coming from there. So, let's just go there, that's fun!"

Lina gasped when he was about to run off. "No, Ari! Aunt Vitani said it's too dangerous. We can't go there! Didn't Dad tell you?"

Ari laughed: "Pah! He said I'll have to go there every day when I'm King, so why shouldn't I go there now? Come on!" And with that, he sped away, heading for the Northern border.

"We have to get him back!" Lina said and ran after him, followed by Takita. Neither of them thought about Vitani who was too distracted by Mitauro to notice. Ari ran very fast for his age, so the two could hardly keep up with him. Both shouted after him, but he didn't bother to slow down or even stop. Their pulse rose to a heavy pounding from the strain, their legs began to ache, but they ran as fast as they could, almost out of breath from running and shouting. They just had to stop him!

Meanwhile, Vitani had told Mitauro almost every detail of her life. They remembered the times they spent together in the Outlands when they were cubs. Vitani was just about to ask him what he had been doing all those years, when Mitauro said excitedly: "I'm so happy I found you, Vitani. I've missed you so much! I'd do anything to be a member of your Pride and stay here with you."

Vitani smiled and shortly touched his nose with hers. "That's no problem. We'll just ask my brother and Kiara if you can join us. I'm sure they'll agree. Let's go. Lina, Ari, Takita, we –"Vitani gasped. She looked all about her in panic – oh no, where were the cubs? She lost them!

"Vitani!" came a voice, both of them looked up to see Zazu flying above their heads in a frightened manner. "Ari, Lina and Takita are heading for the Outlands! I will try and find the King to inform him." The hornbill shortly gazed at Mitauro in a surprised way, but then just flew ahead.

"Oh no!" Vitani shouted. "I told them not to go there!" With that, she ran off as fast as she could, leaving a confused Mitauro behind. The lion decided it was best to come back some other time...

-

By now, Ari had almost reached the Northern border of the Pride Lands and stopped to catch his breath and to behold the astonishing sight. This shadowy landscape looked even way cooler now than it did from the top of Pride Rock. He was simply fascinated, unable to move because of his amazement.

Then he suddenly heard a hoarse voice behind him: "Ari!" He turned to see his sister and Takita who finally caught up with him and collapsed to the ground, completely out of breath.

"So, you still think I'm no fun?" Ari started again laughing.

Lina struggled to get up on her paws, still breathing heavily: "Ari... you CAN'T go there. Aunt Vitani said... we mustn't. It's full of... danger."

"You're just too scared, li'l sis. You could never ever do anything without me!"

"WHAT?" Lina hissed. "Of course I could!" And so one of those typical "could so, could not" arguments started. None of the two cubs would give in – until...

"Lina! Ari! Takita!" Vitani had finally reached them. "Thank God I found you. How could you just run off?! What were you thinking?!"

Takita also got on her paws now and squeaked hoarsely: "We only wanted to get him back!"

"Yeah, that's true!" Lina confirmed. "Ari just ran off on his own. I told him not to go there, but he wouldn't listen."

Vitani shook her head and couldn't help but smile. "Oh, that's just too familiar. Believe me, Lina, I know what little brothers can be like."

"Yeah," Lina chuckled, but then she suddenly gasped. "Wait... did you say 'little' brother?"

Vitani gaped as she realised what she just said. "Uh... come on, let's go home now."

Takita and Ari slowly followed after her, while Lina still sat there, thinking hard. "When Ari is younger than me..." she said to herself, "...and I'm older... then why is he the next King?"

"Lina, come on!" Vitani called, looking back for her. Lina got up and followed very slowly, looking to the ground lost in her thoughts. With this new and disturbing fact on her mind, she trotted back to Pride Rock with the others, piercing her brother with a jealous gaze...

End of Chapter Four

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Alrighty, I told you this would be a long chapter. I tried to shorten it a bit, so I hope it wasn't too rushed and you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me how you liked it – if you liked it at all. The next chapter won't be that long, I think, but it might take some time, though. So please be patient. See ya around! :)


	5. Life is unfair

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! On the last chapter, I've got more reviews than ever. I'm flattered. :) I noticed that some of my first reviewers no longer write, though, but I'm very glad so many others keep on reading. It really makes me happy that you like this story so much and some of you even feel with the characters! To Nala5/Lata: I was quite stunned to receive story ideas, but I got the whole story figured out already. Just wait and see what happens. ;) Enough talk, on with the story! Enjoy! :)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

CHAPTER 5: Life is unfair

Half the way back, Kovu came running towards Vitani and the three cubs. He was accompanied by his majordomo Zazu who had informed him of what was going on. Vitani gasped at the sight, and as her brother approached, she started: "Kovu, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to lose them, I swear! But they're all okay, and it won't happen again."

"You were supposed to be watching them!" Kovu yelled at his sister. "What were you doing instead of looking after them?"

Vitani pinned her ears. Though she knew it was nothing to be excused, she told him the truth: "I was... chatting with an old friend of ours, Mitauro." She paused to look around quickly, but to her disappointment, she could no longer see the lion she was speaking of. She also waited for Kovu to ask about Mitauro, but he didn't. He just glared at her. So she continued: "Our talk must've distracted me so much that the next moment I looked for them, they were gone. I know this is..."

"If anything ever happened to my son because of you," Kovu growled. "I'd forget you are my sister."

Everyone gasped, and not only at the tone the King was using. Vitani stared and asked in a firm voice: "And if anything happened to your daughter?"

Kovu glanced at Lina who was sitting next to Vitani, her ears pinned and with a confused and somewhat angry look in her ruby eyes. He thought for a while and replied: "Then you'd have to fear consequences as well. Let's go home now."

He turned around and headed for Pride Rock, the others following behind him. While the three cubs were trotting behind Vitani, Takita whispered to Ari: "So this is fun to you, is it?"

Ari simply glared at her. Zazu, who was flying at the King's side and was looking back at the three cubs every now and then, began to notice something about Lina. The little Princess was walking way behind the other two cubs, apparently avoiding her brother, and always looking down at the ground in front of her. The hornbill fluttered onto Kovu's left shoulder and said in a slight whisper: "Sire, I beg your pardon, but maybe you should have a soothing talk with your daughter. I think she's wearing a pretty disturbed look, maybe something happened to her ."

Kovu glanced back at the cubs, not really paying much attention, but he answered: "Thanks, Zazu, I will do that." Zazu bowed and flew ahead.

Later, they were all sitting in front of the Royal Cave: Kovu, Kiara, Lina and Ari. Vitani sat a little away from them, looking out on the fields, but listening to their conversation. Takita was inside the cave with her parents. Kiara has been told the whole story, and now she and Kovu had to talk to their cubs almost the same way Simba once had talked to his daughter and his father to him.

"Ari, when I said it will be your duty to keep the Pride Land's borders safe, I didn't mean you were supposed to go there now!" Kovu said. "You could've been in real danger. You're far too young to run that far away from Pride Rock alone."

"But Dad, what's the big deal? Why can't I go there now if I'm supposed to go later?"

"I told you, it's far too dangerous for you now. If you had passed the borders, you could've got lost or even eaten by hungry hyenas. You have to promise me you'll never try to run off again! Because you're my son and the future King, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Alright, I promise, Dad," Ari sighed.

Kiara waited for Kovu to say something more, but then she spoke up: "And Lina, it was really praiseworthy that you tried to stop Ari from running off. But you should've told your Aunt Vitani about it instead of running after him yourself. You and Takita could've been harmed as well."

"Yes, Mom," Lina said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Fine. I hope you won't do that again. Now, that was enough adventure for the moment. Let's go inside, I'm gonna give you two a fine bath," Kiara said.

"I'm gonna go check the borders, as I haven't gotten to finish the task," Kovu informed his mate and nuzzled her shortly. Then Kiara walked inside the den and Ari followed her. But Lina approached her father first.

"Daddy?" She asked before he was about to leave the rock.

He turned around to look at her. "What is it?"

"Why do you hate me?" The cub inquired.

Kovu frowned at her: "What makes you think that?"

"You never talk to me, you always talk with Ari," she squeaked. "And..."

"That's not true, Lina," Kovu interrupted. "I just talk more with Ari because he is going to be King after me and I have to prepare him."

"But why is HE the next King? Shouldn't I be Queen?" Lina nearly shouted. Nearby, Vitani gulped as she said these words and looked at her brother in a concerned way.

Kovu was about to answer, but then Kiara called for her daughter, and so he had a good excuse: "Your mother is calling. And I have to be on my way now, sorry, dear. Bye now."

And so he ran down the rock, leaving his daughter behind again. Lina glared after him with a stone cold stare. She shook her head and sighed, before she followed her mother's voice. Vitani took a deep breath and sighed: "One day, she would've found out anyway..." Yet she couldn't forgive herself for not keeping her mouth shut. To forget at least about this one sorrow of hers, Vitani decided to go to the water hole and then look for Mitauro. Maybe he was still around somewhere.

Inside the cave, Kiara was bathing her son as Lina approached them. She quietly waited until Ari was clean and it was her turn to be bathed. Ari started to play with Kiara's tail, while she was licking Lina clean.

During the procedure, Lina whispered in a sad voice: "Mommy? Why does Daddy hate me?"

Kiara stopped bathing her and froze. In her eyes, the sad look Lina gave her was reflected. Kiara gulped and asked in a trembling voice: "You think your Daddy hates you? Why?"

Lina continued to whisper as she didn't want Ari to hear her: "He only talks to Ari, never to me. When I ask him something, he doesn't answer. And Aunt Vitani told me today, that Ari is younger than me. I thought he was older, because he is the next King."

Kiara hestitated. "Aunt Vitani told you the truth. Ari is a few minutes younger than you."

"Then why is he the next King? Shouldn't I be the next Queen?"

Kiara's heart became heavy, and she tried hard not to let tears come to her eyes. She let out a long sigh, before she replied in a tearful voice: "Yes, my dear Lina, you should've been the future Queen. It's because of your father. He decided that Ari should be the next King. He just changed everything, without asking me. I couldn't do anything about it."

Lina's mouth quivered. "Why? Why did he do that?"

Her mother sighed again. "Because it was his greatest wish to have a male heir, a son who'd be just like him. And because he is the King and can decide whatever he wants. Without even asking me. He should've asked me, but he didn't, to get his own will. In a way, he was just like..." Kiara stopped. No, she wouldn't compare Kovu to HIM. She wouldn't mention his name, for Lina wouldn't even understand. Lina frowned at her, but Kiara shook her head and said: "Let's not talk about this now. Let's do this when we are alone. But always remember, Lina, I love you and I'm always there for you."

And so she continued bathing Lina who was still very confused. Ari stopped playing and got closer to his mother's face, inquiring: "What were you talking about?"

Kiara licked her son's cheek. "Nothing, honey. Tell you what, let's go to the water hole when I finished bathing your sister. You can play there."

"But that's so boring!" Ari complained.

"I think you had enough excitement for one day," Kiara smiled and licked Lina's belly to finish her bath. After that, she got up and the three of them headed out of the cave, when Kinja and Takita approached them.

"Are you going to the water hole? Can we join you?" Kinja asked.

"Of course," Kiara replied. Lina smiled at Takita. Something just came to her mind. So the five of them made their way to the water hole.

After they all had drunk some water, Kiara and Kinja lay down next to a small tree and talked. While Ari stayed with them, not being in the mood for playing with his sister and Takita, the girls went some distance away from them, where their mothers could still keep an eye on them. Takita immediately wanted to initiate a game, but Lina stopped her from doing so.

"What's wrong?" Takita inquired.

In a whisper, with a serious look on her face, Lina entrusted her best friend with the way she was feeling: "I can't go on like this. I have to leave."

Takita was shocked: "What?! Why??"

"Hush!" Lina didn't want anybody to hear them. "My parents are so unfair! I mean, my Dad. But Mom doesn't do anything about it. You know what he did?"

"No. What?"

"I should be the next Queen, and Dad won't let me! I'm older, but he decided Ari will be the next King."

Takita gasped. "That's unfair!"

"That's what I said! Mommy said she couldn't do anything about it. I don't know if I can believe her. But I know that I can't stand my Dad or my brother any more. I have to leave." Lina paused and looked around to make sure no one heard her. Then she asked: "Will you come with me?"

Takita gulped. Lina was her best friend. But they couldn't just leave. Takita glanced over to her mother... and to Ari. Then she looked back at her friend. She knew her. Lina would run off, if she wanted to. She couldn't just let her go alone. "I..." Takita stuttered. "I think I will. But how should we live on our own?"

Lina smiled. "Hey, we'll come through. Together, we can make it. Maybe we can get some training from my Aunt Vitani without her suspecting. And the next time she talks to this other lion, we'll run off!" And then the two cubs started to play, not showing any clue of the plan they were secretly devising ...

End of Chapter Five

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I hope you liked this chapter. I'm never sure about the word "water hole". I used "watering hole" in my last chapters as I read both terms in other fanfics, but now I have the feeling that "water hole" is the right one. Anyway, please review and tell me if you liked it. Thanks for reading, I'm gonna update a.s.a.p., so be patient. ;) See ya around! :)


	6. Gotta get away!

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thank you very much for your kind reviews. Wow, 7 reviews! That really means so much to me! Sorry it took me so long to update! To LMDGlUVR4EVA: If you haven't noticed, I have already read & reviewed your stories. To queen Sarabi: I know, Kovu is being a real jerk in my story, but I honestly don't think he'd make such a good king. He's pretty arrogant, at least that's the way I see him. To all: Please take a look at my profile, I've uploaded some drawings I did of the new characters already mentioned in my story (Lina, Ari, Takita, Kinja, Roho, Mitauro). ;) But now, here's chapter 6 of TLK3D:

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

CHAPTER 6: Gotta get away!

Several days had passed since the incident. Each of these days went by without Lina confronting her father, and without Kovu explaining himself to his daughter. Lina grew more and more embittered. She constantly avoided her brother, didn't enjoy playing as much any more and remained silent most of the time. Her mother tried to talk to her whenever she spent some time with her alone, but Lina wouldn't give many answers. Kiara took her out under the stars one night, while Kovu and Ari were already asleep, and told her daughter about the Great Kings. She thought it might cheer her up a little to hear some of the things that Kovu told Ari. But Lina only looked at her mother in disappointment while listening, as she would never be up there with the Great Kings.

That night, Lina also heard about Scar. When Kiara told her how he murdered his own brother and sent Simba into exile to become King himself, Lina's attention was attracted. "So he really became King then, though he killed his brother?"

"Yes, he did. No one knew he was the one who killed Mufasa. But he wasn't the rightful King. He was never chosen to be heir to the throne by the Great Kings. But he was brought to justice, and destroyed by his own hatred and his subjects."

"How so?"

"Your grandmother Nala escaped his horrible tyranny to look for help. And the Great Kings helped her find Simba, your grandfather and the rightful King. He was still alive, but felt too hurt and scared to come back. At last, his own father gave him enough strength from above in order to return and challenge Scar. And so, the will of the Great Kings was fulfilled and the Pride Lands were saved."

"Scar died?"

"Yes, dear. He was defeated by Simba and slain by his own subjects and accomplices, the hyenas, for he betrayed them as well."

Lina looked up at the stars and then down again. She was thinking hard. No, she'd never kill her own brother to become Queen. Especially not after what happened to Scar. But if the Great Kings always got their way, maybe there was a chance she would become Queen. Lina smiled at the thought.

Kiara beamed with joy as she noticed her smile. "How long did I have to wait to see you smile again?" She nuzzled her daughter.

Lina nuzzled back, still thinking. She would only have to wait, but as long as the Great Kings wouldn't help her, she knew she couldn't stand her brother or her father. There was no other way, she had to get out of the Pride Lands. She looked in her mother's eyes and said: "Mom, I love you. And I won't be like Scar, I promise."

Kiara gasped for a short moment, so Lina added carefully: "I... thought you might think so. That I'd kill my brother because I want to be Queen."

"Oh no, Lina, I know you wouldn't!" Kiara said licking her cheek. "I never even thought of that, that's why I was so shocked." They were silent for a while, Lina rubbing her cheek against her mother's. Then Kiara asked: "Is there anything else you want to know about the Great Kings and the Pride Lands' history? I can tell you some more, if you want."

Lina shook her head and yawned. "No, Mommy. Maybe later. I wanna go back now."

"Alright, honey, let's get some sleep." They both stood up and made their way back to the Royal Cave.

-

The next day, Vitani was looking after Ari, Lina and Takita again. It was early in the afternoon already. Ari had stopped playing tag with them, but he looked a little bored watching the two girls. Vitani's thoughts seemed far away. But when she just tried to draw her full attention back to the three cubs, she heard someone approaching from behind her. She turned around and as the grass surrounding them wasn't tall this time, she could tell who it was immediately. A joyous smile spread on her face.

"Mitauro!" she shouted as she got up on her paws. "You've come back!"

Mitauro smiled as he stopped to stand next to her. "Yes, I'm back. And this time for good. I met Kovu... I mean, King Kovu at the border about an hour or so ago, and I told him I'd like to join his, your Pride. And he agreed."

"That's fantastic!" Vitani said happily.

"We walked around in the Pride Lands and had a nice talk. It's really wonderful here. And then we met Kiara and the hunting party who were just returning with their kill. I was wondering why you weren't with them. But then Kovu, Kiara and Kinja told me you were looking after their cubs again."

"Yeah, that's right," Vitani said, turning her head to see the three of them were still there. She lay down next to Ari and motioned Mitauro to join her. "And this time, I won't lose them. Let's keep an eye on them together."

Mitauro lay down next to her and suggested: "Maybe next time – if Kovu agrees – I could watch them, so you can go hunting again. If you want to."

"Well... if you don't mind. Okay, let's talk about this later with them."

Lina and Takita had stopped chasing each other, both wearing concerned looks. "I guess it's not gonna be that easy," Lina whispered to her friend. "But we gotta try. I have an idea."

With that, Lina approached her brother, Takita following behind her. "Ari? Do you wanna play hide and seek with us?" Lina asked him.

"Okay. Sounds more fun than your stupid tag game. But only if I hide!" he replied.

"That's perfect..." Lina smirked, but quickly snapped out of it. "I mean – great! Okay, Takita and I are gonna seek."

"What, you two? That's unfair!" Ari complained.

Takita grinned: "Then you just have to find a good place to hide."

"Yeah, come on, you always say you're so good at hiding, so prove it!" Lina teased him. "We're gonna get behind the two of them, so we can't see you." She added, motioning towards Mitauro and Vitani who chuckled a bit at their conversation.

"Okay!" Ari smiled. "You're never gonna find me!"

"Could be..." Lina said, giving Takita a wink. And so, the two of them crawled behind Vitani and Mitauro and began counting, while Ari went to look for a good hiding place. Lina noticed that the adults were watching Ari closely. So as soon as they finished counting and shouted "Coming!", they ran off heading to the North, as fast as they could...

-

"Lina? Where exactly are we going?" Takita coughed after a while.

Lina turned her head slightly and shouted back: "To the Outlands!"

"WHAT?!" Takita gasped and stopped. "But that's too dangerous! Your aunt said..."

"I know what she said!" Lina interrupted, catching her breath and approaching her friend. "But they won't look for us there! And it can't be THAT dangerous. Now, come on!" But as she turned around and ran a little again, all of a sudden, she bumped into something and fell on her back. The cubs both gasped at the sight.

"Hey, look, what a wonderful surprise!" The warm voice of an elder lion said. As Lina slowly looked up from the golden fur of his leg which she had bumped into, she beheld a somewhat familiar sight. A tall lion with full auburn mane and ruby eyes – the same color as hers and those of her mother! The lion smiled and exchanged looks with his mate, a sand-colored lioness: "We've only just come back home, and meet our little granddaughter already!"

Lina was still speechless. Only seconds later, Vitani approached from behind her, calling: "Lina! Takita! Not again! I told you not to run..." She stopped as she reached them, quite stunned. "Oh, now I see," she smiled at Lina. "You wanted to meet your grandparents. Welcome back!" She bowed a little to Simba and Nala who nodded with a warm smile.

"We're no longer King and Queen of the Pride Lands, Vitani, so you don't have to bow to us," Nala explained.

Vitani nodded and asked: "How was your journey? You have to tell us everything. But come on, now, you have to meet your grandson, too! And you, Lina and Takita, still have to find him!" She winked at them. But the two cubs trotted behind her with frustration in their eyes.

As soon as they arrived, Mitauro stood up with an inquiring look. Lina and Takita went to look for Ari, while Vitani introduced everyone: "Mitauro, these are Simba and Nala, Kiara's parents and the former King and Queen. They accompanied two friends back to their home in the jungle. Simba, Nala, this is Mitauro, my ma- uh, a good friend of mine." She pinned her ears and looked away quite ashamed, but Mitauro gave her a smile.

"I'm pleased to meet you," he then said to Simba and Nala.

"So are we," Simba replied.

At that moment, Lina shouted: "We found him!" And she explained to her brother who Vitani was talking to. Then the three cubs approached Simba and Nala, Takita a litte behind the siblings.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Ari shouted excitedly, rubbing his head against their forelegs, and Lina did the same.

Simba and Nala beamed with joy, and Simba remarked: "How you have grown! How long have we been away?! I'm so happy and proud to see you two."

All of them decided to go back to Pride Rock and see if Kovu and Kiara had both returned already. And as they met, Kiara was as happy as never before. But first, they had not much time for conversation. Now they had to give an announcement to the other lionesses and lions, to inform them about Simba's and Nala's return and about the acceptance of Mitauro as a new member of the Pride.

After that, Simba and Nala told Kovu, Kiara, Lina and Ari everything about their journey with Timon and Pumbaa. How they met Timon's whole family, how Pumbaa got a little ill and they had to take care of him. They had some very funny stories to tell which were quite entertaining for the two cubs. Of course, Simba also asked how everything has been going in their Kingdom. Kovu assured him that everything was just fine. Kiara couldn't help but glare at him shortly. But she decided not to tell Simba about Kovu's decision in his presence. She wanted to wait for a chance to talk to her father alone. Unfortunately, there was no chance of doing so, as they had spent the whole day together, talking till the sun set and night went down on the Pride Lands. She would talk to him in the morning.

-

That night, Lina stayed awake. She lay next to her mother and Ari, but wouldn't let her eyes close themselves, staring out of the cave into the deep blue night. Cocking her head from side to side, she listened closely to the breaths of her family. They were all sleeping soundly. Lina slowly lifted her head up from her paws and got up to crawl into another corner of the huge cave. Carefully, she made her way to Kinja, Roho and Takita, who were also sleeping. Kinja held her daughter in her left foreleg, but not very tight.

"'Kita? Wake up, Takita," Lina whispered, nudging her friend's head several times, until her eyes fluttered half-open.

Takita blinked, trying to clear her vision and then yawned: "Lina? What is it?"

"Come on, we have to get away now."

"Now?" Takita asked sleepily.

"Yeah, now. This is our only chance. We can only get out at night," Lina replied. "So, are you coming?"

Takita closed her eyes for a short moment. Then she glanced at her parents and sighed. Turning her back at Lina, she nodded.

"Okay, let's go," Lina smiled. "Be careful not to wake anyone."

So, Takita got up on her paws, fixing a last mournful glance at those she left behind – her parents, Lina's Aunt Vitani, the King and Queen, and Ari. Ever so cautious, the two cubs snuck out of the Royal Cave, and once outside, broke into a run. No looking back. No turning round. No stop. Running and running. To the North, leaving them all behind in the middle of a peaceful starry night...

End of Chapter Six

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed towards the end. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. And remember to take a look at my profile, 'cause there are two links to the pics of my characters. I'd like to know what you think about them. ;) I'll update a.s.a.p., so please be patient. See ya around! :)


	7. Through despair and hope

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I'm so sorry, I can't believe how long it took me to get this chapter done! I hope you can forgive me! You won't believe how hard it can be to find the words for a story that's perfectly clear in your head. And then in a foreign language. Anyway, thank you very much for being patient and for your wonderful reviews. A special thanks to Nicole Reeves, who just started reading and reviewed each and every chapter. I'm really flattered by your kind words. Well, I noticed that Kovu's eyes are more green than blue after I watched TLK2 again, but well, now in my story, they stay blue. Okay now, here's chapter 7. Enjoy! ;)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

CHAPTER 7: Through despair and hope...

"I'm never gonna come back! NEVER!" Lina shouted back at her mother, running into the shadow of the night. It seemed as if she never got out of Kiara's sight, but further and further away from her at the same time.

"No! Lina! Come back! I'm so sorry!" Kiara was in tears. She felt a horrible pain in her heart, and in her legs. She couldn't move.

"Lina! Sister!" Ari cried, suddenly breaking into a run. "I'm gonna get her back, mother!" He shouted over his shoulder, running after Lina as fast as he could.

"Ari, no!" Kiara pleaded, still unable to move. Then a cry – Lina's cry! She was gone. "Lina!" Kiara could still see her son, but he tripped and clawed to the ground – he was holding on to the edge of a gorge, desperately trying not to fall, crying: "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Mommy?"

Kiara awoke, her head shooting up into the air. She was startled, breathing heavily. It was only a dream. Her son stood next to her, wearing a confused look. When Kiara had calmed down, she looked at him and asked worriedly: "Ari, what's wrong?"

Ari squeaked in an angsty voice: "Mommy, where is Lina?"

It took Kiara a few seconds to realise what her son just said. She opened her mouth and looked at the spot between her and Kovu. It was empty! Kiara looked all about her, her whole body trembling. "Lina?" she whispered. "No... Kovu!!" She cried, standing on her paws now, waking up everyone in the cave.

"What is it?" Kovu asked, looking up at her.

"Lina is gone! She's gone!" Kiara shouted in despair.

"What?!" Kovu sat up, now fully awake. Simba, Nala and Vitani gaped with a disturbed look as well.

"Oh no... Takita!" There was another desperate cry, and everyone turned to Kinja. "Takita's gone, too! This can't be happening!"

Kiara could no longer stand it. Through her tears, she glared at her mate and snarled: "And it's YOUR fault!"

Kovu gaped, and Simba inquired: "Why his?"

As Kovu gulped and looked down to the ground, Kiara explained in a tearful, but angry voice: "He decided that Ari should be our heir – over my head! He told Rafiki to change it all, and he claimed I agreed. He defied the Great Kings, and now They're taking Lina away from us!"

Simba roared in anger and growled at his son-in-law: "YOU WHAT??"

"No, Daddy, now is not the time to argue!" Kiara stopped him. "We have to find them! Listen, everyone! We have to look all over the Pride Lands for them! Mitauro, you stay here and look after Ari. The others, search in each and every place within our Kingdom! Kovu, Simba, Nala and me, we'll search the borders and beyond, if necessary. I will head for the Northern border..."

"But you won't go to the Outlands, will you?" Kovu interrupted. "You can't go there alone. I'll join you."

"We have to consider every possibility," Kiara replied, still with a hint of anger in her voice. "And I need you to look elsewhere."

"Then I will come with you," Vitani spoke up.

"Thank you, Vitani," Kiara said, trying not to cry again. "Now everyone, get going! Kovu, take Zazu with you!"

"I will look at the Western border," Kovu said with a sad gaze at his mate, his head hanging. As he trotted away, Simba decided to search in the East, while Nala would head for the South.

Before she and Vitani were about to leave the Royal Cave, Kiara noticed a sobbing. She turned around to see Kinja and Roho still lying in their corner. Kinja was crying heavily, her head in her paws, and Roho did his best not to break down like her. Carefully, but trembling because of her own sorrows, Kiara approached them: "Kinja, Roho, you should be looking for your daughter, too, come on. We have to find them."

Kinja wasn't able to look up at her. She lifted her head only a bit, kept her teary eyes closed and shook her head, sobbing: "This can't be happening. We can't just lose another cub... we just can't."

Kiara and Vitani were startled by these words. Kiara asked in a trembling voice: "You... you had another cub? When? When did you lose it?"

Roho looked up at her and said weakly: "Do you remember when we first joined your Pride? When we didn't feel at home first?"

"Yes, I remember," Kiara replied. "You left about half a year after the reconciliation. And you came back just a few days before I had found out about my pregancy."

"Yeah, we've been away for quite a long time," Roho agreed. "We just didn't feel we belong, though our friends like you, Vitani, already felt at home. We tried to live in the Outlands again, with another Pride far in the East, with some cheetahs in the South... and finally, we found a nice place to live in the jungle, north of the Outlands. There, our son Nivio was born."

Kinja sobbed heavily again as he mentioned his name. Kiara looked at them in a worried way as she inquired: "What happened to him?"

Roho sighed and let some tears run down his muzzle, before he continued: "We were attacked by a large gorilla one day. I tried to defend us from him, while Kinja wanted to bring Nivio somewhere safe. He was just a few weeks old, so she carried him in her mouth. I can't recall all the details of the fight... but... it was near a waterfall and... we lost him..."

"It was all my fault!" Kinja cried out. "It was my fault he died."

"No, Kinja, dear," Roho nuzzled her. "It wasn't your fault. It just happened." Then he looked up at Kiara and Vitani again. "We searched for him the next three days or more. But we never saw our little son again... That was when we returned to the Pride Lands again, trying to forget about all our sadness."

Now Kinja lifted her head and sniffed: "I'm sorry we never told you. We didn't want to cause you any trouble. And a few weeks after our return, I was pregnant with Takita. Her birth was the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me. I can't believe she..."

Kiara shushed her and nuzzled her friend. "We're gonna find her! You don't have to go if you don't feel strong enough. Mitauro and Ari are still here with you now. Vitani, come on, there's no more time to lose."

"I... I..." Vitani stuttered, looking from Kiara to Mitauro, from Mitauro to Kinja and Roho, and back to Kiara. Then she nuzzled Kinja shortly: "I'm gonna find her!" And finally, she nuzzled Mitauro, before she headed out of the cave.

"Mommy?" Ari sniffed. "Please find them. Find my sister and Takita."

Kiara licked the tears away from her son's cheeks and said: "Don't worry. We're gonna find them." And with that, she and Vitani sped out of the cave and into the North as fast as they could.

-

The morning sun rose above the Outlands. It burned on the barren grounds and on the dust-covered fur of two cubs lying there. No shadow fell on them, as they were lying in the middle of the rocky, sandy wasteland. They were both on their right sides, Takita curled up close to Lina's belly. Lina was the first to open her eyes, totally exhausted from the long run that night. Suddenly, she was startled. She lifted her head, eyes widened, ears perked up. There were some strange sounds coming from far away, not quite like voices, and really frightening. Lina nudged her best friend's head several times.

Takita finally looked up at her: "What is it, Lina? I'm so tired."

"Do you hear that?" Lina whispered, listening carefully.

Takita yawned and then perked up her ears as well. "I hear someone calling... calling your name."

Lina shook her head and replied: "I hear something else. It sounds like... Wait! Calling my name?" Indeed, Kiara and Vitani were close to the Northern border by now, but Lina could only guess it was them. "They're looking for us! We have to hide!"

The two cubs quickly got on their paws and looked all about them for a place to hide. They headed for one of the large rock formations and ran into the den within. Barely any sunlight came into the cave, as its ceiling was pretty low. There was only one small hole in the rear of the den through which a cub of their size would probably fit. That hole let in a few rays of light. Lina and Takita hid in the darkest corner of the cave, trying not to breathe too loudly, listening closely. They still heard the voices of Kiara and Vitani. But the other sound was still there as well. And they were shocked to notice that it was much closer to them by now. Their hearts were racing. Two long, hideous shadows became visible in the entrance of the cave. The sound became clearer. It was a sniffing and something else. Like an evil, suppressed laughter.

"Hyenas!" Lina whispered. "Let's get outta here!" As the two figures entered the cave, the cubs crept out of it through the small hole. Once outside, they ran without looking back.

-

"I think they were here," Kiara said to Vitani, sniffing in the low grass at the border. "But where are they now?"

Vitani looked over the river which marked the border between the Pride Lands and the Outlands, her ears perked up. "I think I hear some hyenas over there..."

Kiara gasped. "Oh no, what if Lina and Takita are there? We have to go look for them!" She said in panic, heading for the big tree trunk to cross the river.

"But Kiara, we have to be careful!" Vitani remarked, following behind her. "Remember, we're not in our lands any longer."

-

Lina and Takita had reached the other side of the Outlands, where the river streamed through the gorge where Nuka let his life, years ago. There used to be a dam back then, and some larger tree trunks remained there even now, letting the water flow underneath. Though they didn't seem very stable, the cubs saw no other way. "Let's cross the river," Takita suggested and stepped onto the tree trunk. It shook under her paws, as she cautiously balanced towards the other side. Lina gulped and followed behind her.

-

Kiara and Vitani left the elephant graveyard to their right, as the sounds of the hyenas definitely didn't come from there. They slowly snuck from one den to the other, from one rock formation to the next one. There was nothing to be found. Kiara couldn't stand it any longer. Not as careful as before, she climbed one of the largest rock formations she could see, to the very top. She just had to get a good view. She looked all about her – all of a sudden, a growling face in front of her, bared teeth, scaring eyes, and Kiara was struck in her face.

-

Takita had just made her way to the other side of the river. Now she and Lina, who was just in the middle of the river, froze, startled from the sounds of a fight. Lina pinned her ears and turned around. "Mommy?" she squeaked.

"Lina, watch out!" Takita shouted, and Lina gasped. The tree trunks under her paws were moving. The river was streaming so strongly, the trunks started drifting apart. And as Lina tried to move on, she tripped. "Lina!!" Takita cried as she watched her friend fall into the water. Lina got to the surface, coughing and held on to the closest trunk she could reach. But the dam broke apart, and Lina was taken downstream.

"Help!" Lina yelled, tightening her grip to the trunk.

"Lina! Hang on!" Takita cried, running next to the river after her.

-

Vitani sped up the large rock where two hyenas were now standing and barking angrily. She roared and struck them both in their faces, leaving bloody stripes. One of the hyenas stepped backwards growling, but the other one jumped on Vitani's back, biting into it. Vitani roared in pain, but managed to shake the attacker off her. It landed on the ground, whimpering in pain. Vitani jumped towards the other hyena, striking again. This time, she wounded its throat, and the hyena howled loudly. It raced down the rock, almost tripping, towards the other one. Vitani ran down, ready to attack them, but once both hyenas got on their paws again, they sped away as fast as their injured legs could take them.

Vitani sighed in relief. But then, she gasped. "Kiara?" She looked all about her, panicking. "Kiara!!" There, Kiara lay on her side, at the foot of the large rock formation where the fight had taken place, apparently unconscious. She had fallen all the way down. Vitani quickly approached her and nudged her jaw.

"Kiara?" She tried, her voice trembling. "Please, Kiara, wake up."

At that, Kiara moaned and cocked her head to the side. "Uh... Vitani?" She said weakly, blinking at her. "What happened?"

"You were attacked by a hyena," Vitani explained. "There were two of them, but they're gone now. I don't think Lina and Takita are here. At least, I hope it. We have to get back. Can you get up?"

Kiara tried to move, but as she got on her forelegs, she gritted her teeth and winced in pain. She collapsed to the ground again.

"Kiara, what is it?" Vitani asked in shock.

Kiara looked at her with a painful expression. "Vitani... my legs. My hindlegs. I can't move them...!"

End of Chapter Seven

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I hope you liked the dream sequence in the beginning. I really like dreams in stories, I hope it was good. Writing all those descriptions is getting harder and harder. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter, and about the cliffies! Am I too mean? ;) I really hope to get the next chapter done faster, but I can't promise, as University starts again in a few weeks and I already have to start learning now. But be patient, for this story's still far from over! See ya around! ;)


	8. Not the way things were meant to be

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thank you very much for your kind reviews again! I'm so happy you all keep on reading and reviewing. This time I surpassed myself, updating only 4 days later, hehe. :) But I just couldn't find a good title for this chapter, hope it's okay. Well, now for the personal notes: To Videociraptor: Indeed, I didn't know that "rule". But let's say in the Pride Lands, the firstborn cub is the rightful heir. ;) I hope you keep on reading. ;) To queen Sarabi: Thank you, I'm glad you like my drawings. :) Well, maybe I'm gonna create an account at the Fanart Archive some time, I do have some other drawings... But first, I want to finish this story I think. So, on with the story! Hope you enjoy. ;)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

CHAPTER 8: Not the way things were meant to be

Vitani couldn't believe what Kiara just said. She couldn't move her legs? Fear grabbed Vitani as she looked all about her, trying to think of a way to get Kiara out of here. If only Kovu was here, so he could carry her home. There was no other way, Vitani had to try it.

She lay down next to Kiara, as close to her left side as possible. "Kiara, you have to climb on my back. Hold on to my neck and pull yourself up onto my back as far as you can. We have to get you outta here."

Kiara hesitated for a moment. She figured that she was a little heavier than Vitani and she possibly wouldn't be able to carry her weight. But she also saw no other way, and so Kiara put her forelegs around Vitani's neck and pulled. Vitani winced a little at the pressure to her throat, as Kiara lifted herself onto her back, inch by inch. Kiara placed her paw on Vitani's left side in order to get her hindlegs up better, and Vitani lifted her right hindleg a little to help and push her further up. It seemed like an eternity until Kiara was ready to be carried, and the first time Vitani tried to get up, she almost fell off again. But then Vitani could finally get up on her paws and struggled to bring the two of them back into their Kingdom.

At the Southern border of the Outlands, right in front of the big tree trunk across the river, Vitani collapsed to the ground, trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry, Kiara," she coughed. "I need a break, I can't go any further."

"It's okay, Vitani," Kiara soothed her. "You did your best, and I'm thankful for that. And I don't want you to fall down and throw us into the river."

At that moment, they noticed a blue bird flying high above the river. It was Zazu, heading for the place where they were lying, but he hadn't sighted them yet. Never had Kiara been so glad to see him. "Zazu!" she shouted. "Down here!"

Zazu was startled, but immediately soared down at a few feet above the river. "Kiara! Vitani!" he cried. "What happened? Kovu sent me to look for you."

"We were attacked by hyenas," Vitani explained. "Kiara is wounded."

"Zazu, get Kovu here to help us," Kiara said, trying not to show her anger for Kovu which was still inside her. Of course, Zazu was on his way back to the Western border immediately.

-

Meanwhile, Takita was still running along the river, trying not to lose sight of her poor friend Lina who got drifted away by the water. "Lina!" Takita cried in despair. "Hold on!" She looked ahead, from one riverside to the other, until she finally noticed a thick branch growing from the side where she was running. "Look, Lina, there's a branch. Try to get to it!"

Takita stopped to catch her breath again, but as she was watching Lina desperately trying to swim towards the branch, another shock came to her: Just about 200 yards behind the branch, the river simply disappeared – into a waterfall! Takita gasped and quickly started to run again, almost tripping. She raced as fast as she could to reach the branch and tried to push it down a little. Lina just had to make it! She paddled towards the branch with her hindlegs, moving to the very edge of the trunk she was holding on to. She got closer and closer to the branch. She let go off the trunk and jumped...

"NO!!!" Takita panicked – Lina missed and fell back into the water. Now things were happening pretty fast. Seemingly out of nowhere, a furry creature raced to the river and leaped straight into it. Seconds later, the stranger got to the surface again, holding Lina by the scruff. Takita couldn't believe or comprehend what she just saw: It was another lion, maybe few months older than her. He struggled to swim against the current, clawing to the riverbank most of the time. But he finally made it back to the branch and held on to it. Lina got back to her strength, so she could hold on to the branch as well and climb back on solid ground. Totally exhausted and out of breath, she and her lifesavor lay next to Takita.

Moments of shock and bewilderment passed by. As the lion got on his paws again, Takita took the opportunity to have a closer look at Lina's lifesavor: He was visibly taller than her and Lina, but still not quite an adolescent. But his dark brown mane was already growing from his forehead down to the back of his neck, and also on his chest. He had dark tan fur with sand belly and muzzle, and just the tip of his left front paw was sand-colored, too. The color of his eyes was very interesting: It was a light green with little light blue spots.

But before he could speak, Lina got on her paws to face him. She bared her teeth, extended her claws and growled a cub-like growl at him. Takita and the lion both gasped. "What do you think you're doing here?" Lina snarled at him.

The lion said: "I think I came just in time to save you. You should be more thankful."

"He's right, Lina," Takita agreed. "What is wrong with you? He saved your life, he's a hero."

"I don't need a hero!" Lina growled and glared back at the lion. "WE don't need YOU."

Takita gave the "hero" an apologetic look and said to Lina: "You should at least thank him."

Lina drew in her claws and approached Takita, whispering: "Can I talk to you for a second?"

They went quite some distance away from him. Then Lina asked using an appalled tone: "Are you totally crazy? What do you think this is all about?"

Takita didn't know what her friend was talking about: "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember why we ran away? It's because of my father and my brother! It's all about males! They are selfish, unfair and mean – all of them! And now you want me to thank one of those?"

Takita gasped in disbelief: "First of all, that's not why I ran away – I ran away because I'm your friend and I didn't want you to go alone. Second, not all males are like that. And third, you would've died if he hadn't saved you."

Lina shook her head: "But... this is just terribly wrong! I thought, just the two of us would live here until the Great Kings give me a sign to return and take my place in the Circle of Life."

Takita nudged her: "But how will you know when the time is right? Come on, we don't have to be on our own. Why don't you give him a chance? I think he could teach us some things. And maybe he also ran away, just like us."

Lina looked down and began to think real hard. Sure, maybe he wasn't that bad. At least not as bad as her father. And the few things Vitani told her and Takita about hunting and stuff like that probably weren't enough to survive on their own. This stranger seemed like he knew about those things. Lina sighed and said: "Alright. He'll get his chance. But as soon as he treats us wrong, we ditch him."

Takita smiled. "Yeah! Come on, let's ask him."

With that, they returned to the other lion, Lina still with a hint of aversion, but she managed to say: "Well... okay, um, thanks. I think that was... nice of you."

He rolled his eyes and replied drily: "You're welcome."

"So..." Takita started. "Do you want to join us?"

"Um... maybe. If you want."

"Of course, we'd like to." Takita nudged her friend who hesitated a bit, but then nodded. As Lina didn't speak up, Takita continued: "Where do you come from?"

"Nowhere."

Takita was confused. "What? You've got to have a home! What about your parents? And their Pride?"

"I don't have a home, I don't have parents, and I don't have a Pride. I take care of myself." He simply replied.

"O-kay...." Takita said. "Then... do you live here?"

"No, I'm just wandering around. I wanted to take a look at the Pride Lands today. But just take a look, nothing more."

"What a coincidence!" Takita smiled. "We_are_ from the Pride Lands."

"But we're not going back!!" Lina interrupted.

"Why so?" The lion asked.

"That's none of your business!" Lina growled.

There was an awkward silence again, until Takita said to the lion: "We never even introduced ourselves. I'm Takita, and this is my best friend, Lina. What is your name?"

The male said in a bored tone: "I don't have a name."

Lina rolled her eyes and sighed in an annoyed way: "You MUST have a name!"

"Well, I don't. But if you wanna call me names..." He cocked an eyebrow. "Call me 'Loner'..."

-

Back at the border between the Outlands and the Pride Lands, Kovu just arrived to behold a terrifying sight: His mate and Queen Kiara unable to move and his sister exhausted and weak. It seemed way worse than the information Zazu had given him. Carefully, Kovu lifted Kiara onto his back with the help of Vitani. Then he balanced over the large tree trunk, his sister following behind him on wobbly legs, heading for Pride Rock.

On the way back, Vitani had told him the whole story and that they hadn't found Lina or Takita. If they had been in the Outlands, they were probably killed by the two hyenas, she concluded mournfully. Kovu sadly reported that he hadn't found them, either. He told Zazu to find Simba and Nala and inform them about the incident. Finally back in the Royal Cave, he laid Kiara down and asked Vitani to call Rafiki. But Kiara said: "No, Kovu, you go get Rafiki. Vitani, you stay with me." Kovu sighed in disappointment and headed out of the cave. Now, Mitauro, Ari, Kinja and Roho were also sitting around Kiara, inquiring what happened. They were all worried, especially Ari...

Kovu came back with Rafiki who examined Kiara throroughly. No one dared to speak during the long examination. One by one, the lionesses of the Pride returned to the Royal Cave, after they had given up searching for Lina and Takita. But they didn't enter the cave at the sight of Rafiki in order not to disturb him. They began to worry and talk about what could've happened to their Queen. As half the Pride was back at Pride Rock, finally, Simba and Nala arrived and ran straight into the cave, more than concerned for their daughter.

"Kiara!" Nala asked in tears. "What happened?"

Simba gulped as Rafiki turned around to face them, wearing a sad look. "Rafiki, how is she?" His voice was trembling heavily.

The wise mandrill took a deep breath, before he explained: "Kiara's spine is severely damaged because of her fall. She won't be able to move her hindlegs for a long time."

Kovu was near tears as well, as he asked: "But she can be cured, can't she?"

Rafiki shook his head slightly. "Oh... I don't know, Kovu. I will do what I can for her, but all we can do is hope and wait." He turned around to Kiara again, closed his eyes and lifted up his stick, waving it over her legs and mumbling mysterious words. Then he gently touched Kiara's shoulder and told her: "I get some medicine for you, Kiara. Be calm." Before he left, he touched Kovu's shoulder in comfort and did the same with Simba and Nala. Nala was crying into Simba's mane as the mandrill left the cave.

Kovu approached his mate and sniffed: "Oh Kiara... this is all my fault. I should've never..."

"Yes, it IS your fault!" Kiara yelled at him in tears. "It's YOUR fault we lost our Lina and it's YOUR fault this happened to me! Only the Great Kings know what else is going to happen to us! Now, leave me alone!"

Kovu opened his mouth to say something, but as Kiara turned her head away from him, he decided to follow Rafiki instead. Ari lay down next to Kiara, crying into her fur. Simba and Nala approached her and nuzzled her, sobbing, but trying to comfort her.

"You'll be fine, dear," Simba said weakly. "Don't worry."

"I hope so," Kiara sighed. "And as long as I can't walk, I want Vitani to lead the hunting party in my stead. And tomorrow, we will send some of the lionesses to search Lina and Takita again. We can't give up."

Rafiki was sitting in his tree, mixing the contents of some pumpkins, passion fruits and several medicinal plants and herbs into some sort of an ointment. Kovu had by now reached the huge tree and called while climbing it: "Rafiki? Please, can I ask you something?"

The mandrill nodded. Kovu sat down, watched him for a while and then took a deep breath. "Rafiki, you have to tell me the truth. Will Kiara be okay or not?"

"As I told you, I do not know. I do everything I can, but we will have to wait and see."

Kovu hung his head and sobbed: "I can't believe all this is happening! You tried to warn me back then, but I didn't listen. I wish I'd never defied the Great Kings!"

Rafiki placed his hand on Kovu's shoulder and said: "There is no use in regretting the past, Kovu. You have to wait what the future holds." He went over to his paintings and picked up some juice from a pumpkin lying at his feet. "Lina might be gone now..." He painted a red line over Lina's head. "But she is still part of the Circle of Life, and if she's still alive, the Great Kings will send her back..." He looked down as he placed his palm on her painting. "But we do not know..." And with that, he smeared the painting with his hand...

-

In the meantime, having no idea of what was happening to their Pride, Lina and Takita were walking about in the desert, following behind the mysterious lion who called himself "Loner". All the way, Takita asked him various questions about his life. But he never turned around as he spoke or gave satisfactory answers.

Eventually, Loner just sighed and said: "Would you please ask me questions I WANT to answer?"

"Okay..." Lina spoke up for the first time since they had left the waterfall. "Where exactly are you taking us?"

For the first time, Loner turned his head and smiled at her as he said: "To a very nice place where I really like to stay. It's not very far any more."

"And where is this place?" Takita asked.

"In the jungle. Well, not directly, but it's like a small jungle near the jungle, hard to describe. But very beautiful, I'm sure you'll like it."

Lina and Takita got more and more excited, but they decided not to ask any more questions. They wanted to be surprised. The sun already began to go down as they finally reached the place Loner was speaking of. Lina and Takita were amazed: A beautiful lake, surrounded by the most wonderful plants and trees they have ever seen. It was just indescribable. The two of them smiled at each other. Sure, it wasn't what they had planned. But they got the feeling that this was the beginning of a wonderful, carefree life...

End of Chapter Eight

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Wow, long chapter, wasn't it? Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me if you liked it. I just wanted to point out one thing: They're NOT gonna meet Pumbaa & Timon. I totally didn't know how to describe it, but the "small jungle" in this story is not the one where Timon & Pumbaa live. The place looks a little like the one you see when "Can you feel the love tonight" is playing, but it's nothing you've seen before. Now, I plan to bring the next chapter up in a few days already, as there's something going to happen I really can't wait to write. ;) So watch out for chapter nine of TLK3D! And I also recommend Kiara32's story to you, it's really getting great! ;) See ya around! :)


	9. Wounds of a forgotten past

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Oh my gosh, I spent the last two days nothing but writing! :o Thanks a lot for your wonderful reviews and all those compliments! I love you all! :) To Ceci1: Thank you, I'm glad to hear you like the title that much. ;) Well, there isn't much about their adventures, as it would've been just too long. Hope you're not disappointed now. To all: I've changed the genre from "General/Drama" to "Drama/Angst" now, as I think it describes this story better. And especially this chapter is pretty scary... But have no fear and please read on. ;)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

CHAPTER 9: Wounds of a forgotten past

Several weeks went by, but for the Pridelanders, those were weeks of sadness. Each day, Kiara sent out some of the lionesses to search Lina and Takita, and at sunset, they would return without a sign of the two missing cubs. Every morning, Rafiki paid a visit to Kiara to treat her hindlegs with special ointments and wrap them in large leaves, but a healing was not in sight. One evening, after the lionesses had given another sad report of an unsuccessful search, Simba decided to bring up an important question.

He cleared his throat and asked his daughter: "Kiara, I hate to bring up this subject. But it's a matter of importance. It's been weeks without a sign of Lina or Takita... so, in case we really can't find them, you will need to find a potential Queen for Ari. Kovu told me he was supposed to be betrothed to Takita..."

Kovu who was lying next to his mate, but not very close to her. He nodded and sighed: "She would've been perfect for him. And he liked her, though he'd never admit it. Actually, there is no other cub he ever played with, except for Lina. But we need to find a match for him."

Kiara sniffed as she looked up to her father, avoiding Kovu's glance. "Well, you are right, Dad. But there are only two more cubs in our Pride," she stated. "Sudi's cub is a male, and then there is Naika's daughter Yulea, but she is a few weeks older than Ari and only spends time with Sudi's son."

Kovu shook his head and said: "Ari and her don't get along. I tried to encourage him to play with Yulea, but he said she's arrogant and doesn't like him."

"I've heard Risha is going to have a cub," Nala spoke up. "If it's going to be a girl, we could try to make her friends with Ari. Though she'd be way younger than him..."

"Either that or Yulea..." Kovu said and glanced over to his sister, who was lying in another corner of the Royal Cave, talking to a very depressed Ari. Seeing his son like that broke his heart. "But I doubt he'll ever get along with Yulea, so I suggest we wait for Risha's cub to be born. But the older Ari gets, the younger the potential Queens in our Pride will be. And if there won't be one in the near future, he'll have to find one in another Pride."

Kiara sighed: "I only hope Lina and Takita are still alive and will be found soon."

-

At least one of these hopes was true, though Kiara didn't know it. Far in the North, Lina and Takita were having the time of their lives. They immediately felt at home in the small jungle, and in Loner's den beneath a rock formation, where they slept curled up close to each other, while Loner lay in the corner. They could learn a lot from Loner, indeed. He was very skilled in hunting small animals in the fields near the jungle, and he even sometimes climbed the trees to catch some birds. Each day, he tried to teach the girls how to hunt, and they always got better from time to time.

Only one thing bothered both Takita and Lina: Loner never really talked to them, except about hunting and the beauty of the place they were living in. Sometimes, Takita told him about the Pride Lands and the time they used to live there, but as soon as she asked him about where he had been living before, Loner would change the subject or get up to find something to eat. Lina felt pretty annoyed when he did that. She really started seeing him as a friend, though she still waited for him to make a mistake that she could throw him in the face.

Takita also wished he would play more with them. When they weren't out hunting, she and Lina were playing tag or hide-and-seek or having play fights in the lake all the time. But Loner always lay in the sun, either on top of the rocks or by the lake, watching them rather bored. He never wanted to join them, no matter how often Takita asked him to. Either he felt already too old for that, or he just didn't know how to play. But the time would come when Lina and Takita themselves would get tired of playing all day long, for as quickly as the days were passing by, they would grow...

-

In the Pride Lands, nearly three weeks after the conversation about who to betrothe to Ari, Risha's cub was born. To Kovu's disappointment, it was a male, but maybe Ari would at least have a new friend, once the cub was older. Most unfortunately, Kiara still didn't feel better and there were even more disturbing things happening to the Pride: Only two lionesses of the Pride were able to find rogue lions to mate with and none of them got pregnant. And if that wasn't miserable enough, something also seemed to be wrong with the herds of the Kingdom: More and more beasts were suffering from mysterious diseases. Zebras, antelope, gazelle, wildebeests,... most of the herds were affected. One in three kills made by the hunting party was inedible.

"If things go on like this, the Pride will starve," Kovu said worriedly one day, as he and Simba looked over their lands from the top of Pride Rock, waiting for the hunting party to return. "The last three kills made those who ate from them feel sick."

Simba nodded and sighed. He thought this was almost worse than it had been under Scar's reign, when the whole Kingdom was barren and dead, but he didn't want to utter that. Kovu would only feel even more guilty than he already did. Simba himself couldn't believe all of this was happening. If he only knew what they could do to put an end to all this misery! At that moment, he saw Vitani running towards Pride Rock, wearing a disturbed look. Far behind her was the rest of the hunting party.

When Vitani had reached them, she cried: "Kovu! Jolima needs help! She was about to take down a gazelle, when it kicked her hard in the side."

"I'll get Rafiki!" Simba said and was on his way. Kovu followed his sister back to the rest of the hunting party.

Some time later, Kovu, Simba, Vitani and the other lionesses were back at Pride Rock. Jolima, one of the best huntresses, lay in front of the cave and was now examined by Rafiki. Everyone was relieved when he told them she would recover in a few days. But it was a shock when he told them about Jolima's pregnancy. She hadn't told anyone that she had mated with a rogue two days before, because she never expected to get pregnant after all the misfortune of the others. Now she feared for the health of her unborn cub...

A few months had passed by, but nothing got better for the Pridelanders. Disease spread among the herds rapidly. Kiara still couldn't walk and by now, she had lost all hope of ever recovering or finding Lina and Takita. Ari had grown quite a lot, he was almost at his father's shoulder by now, and his mane already grew on his chest. He was nearly an adolescent. He spent some of his time with Risha's son and looked after him, but still didn't cheer up.

And then the day came when Jolima gave birth to her cub. It was a girl, but something seemed to be wrong with her. After Rafiki had examined the newborn, he had to tell Jolima that her daughter was blind and probably a little impaired, so she wouldn't develop normally. It was a deep shock for everyone, especially Jolima. Later that day, Kovu, Kiara, Simba and Nala where having another talk, Vitani and Mitauro were joining them, while Ari paid another visit to Risha and her son.

Kiara started: "I feel so sorry for Jolima."

The others nodded, and Nala added in a sad voice: "I really hope she'll be fine, though."

Kovu sighed and then said: "Well, her daughter won't be a Queen for Ari. I guess we're gonna have to contact other Prides, because no lioness from our Pride is gonna have another cub, I think."

"Well..." Vitani spoke up and placed one of her paws on Mitauro's. "Except for me."

They all couldn't help but smile a little. Everyone knew Vitani and Mitauro were going to get together, it was only a matter of time. Kiara was the first to say: "Congratulations."

Vitani and Mitauro smiled as the others congratulated them as well. Kovu looked at his sister and said: "Then your cub will be our last chance. You'll have to be careful from now on, and no longer take part in the hunts. But I will go talk to the other Prides in the West and in the East, though. Maybe Ari will be able to find a potential Queen his age there. Let's just hope for the best."

-

One night in the jungle, far away in the North, two young lionesses were lying on their backs in the grass, looking up to the stars. The full moon rose above the trees, leaving a beautiful shine on their fur and on the water of the lake nearby. Lina and Takita often lay outside under the stars when their friend Loner already was in their den. They never knew if he was already sleeping or just didn't want to talk to them at such a late hour.

That night, Lina was unusually quiet, so Takita glanced over at her and tried to start a little talk: "You know what happened today?"

"No, what?" Lina asked rather bored.

"Today, Loner actually talked a bit about his past to me. He remembered that he spent some time of his cubhood with a clan of leopards and even with monkeys. Can you believe that?"

Lina sighed, still not looking at her and answered in a slightly annoyed tone: "Wow, you two must be getting along very well, if he tells you his secrets like that."

Takita frowned at her: "What's the matter? Are you... jealous?"

"No!" Lina said, but immediately looked away with an embarrassed smile. "I mean... I don't know."

"Hey..." Takita nudged her. "You know, I like him, but... he's just a good friend to me. He's not the one I'd like to be with."

They were both silent for a while and looked up at the stars again. Then Lina sighed: "I wonder if the Great Kings have forgotten me..."

"I don't know. How do you think things are in the Pride Lands? I really miss our home sometimes... and my parents."

"I don't. Well... I miss my mother and Aunt Vitani a little. But not my father."

"Don't you miss your brother?" Takita asked.

"No. Not for one second."

Takita sighed. She looked away from her and whispered: "Well, I do..."

Lina didn't hear what her friend just said, but she didn't want to ask her about it. A few minutes of silence went by, before she got up and said: "Let's get some sleep now. I wonder if Loner is awake or asleep this time..."

-

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and they grew darker and darker in the Pride Lands. Nothing changed for the better, things only got worse. The Pride was suffering from hunger, as the herds were shrinking day by day. Simba asked his father for help, and Rafiki spoke spells of health and blessing at night, but they were of no use, not for the herds, not for Kiara. Everyone feared things might get nothing but worse, particularly thinking of Vitani's cub, but no one dared to talk about it.

One night, Vitani was in labor, two weeks earlier than expected. Rafiki was called to help her immediately. Mitauro was with her, nervous and trying not to panic, like Kovu and the others who were standing some distance away. Those minutes seemed like an eternity to Vitani, like endless pain. Her mate was soothing her, but it was of no help to her. She nearly fainted as her cub finally was born. But there was a terrifying silence... Rafiki looked at the small bundle in sorrow. It didn't move. Carefully, he placed two fingers on the tiny cub's neck. After a few seconds, he shook his head and sighed: "I'm so sorry..."

Vitani managed to look at him, pain and shock in her teary eyes. Mitauro nuzzled her, silently crying. "This can't be true!" Vitani sobbed. Her first cub, her daughter was stillborn.

"No..." Kovu said in a whisper, shaking his head. "No... No... NO!" he finally shouted and raced out of the cave, down the rock, stopping in front of the fields. He sat there, hanging his head, crying heavily. "Why? Why is all this happening? This is a curse." He looked up at the sky, but the sight of the stars hurt him like a thousand thorns. Furiously he yelled at them: "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US?? WHAT MUST I DO TO PUT AN END TO ALL THIS??" He hung his head and started crying again. "Oh Lina, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Why can't you come back?" Tears ran down his muzzle like a stream, dropping on the ground and his paws. All of a sudden, he noticed a small dark stain on the ground, right beside his left paw. Kovu gasped and bent down to get a closer look. As his tears continued to run down his face, more and more dark drops fell from his left eye. They were deep red. He felt a throbbing under his left eye, stronger and stronger. And suddenly – a horrible pain!

Everyone was startled by Kovu's roar. Simba and Nala shot out of the cave and ran down the rock. They saw Kovu lying there, wincing in pain, his head held close to the ground. Soon they were at his side. "Kovu, what happened?" Simba asked in a shock.

"Simba, look," Nala gasped. "His scar – it's open." It was bleeding heavily.

"My eye! My eye!!" Kovu howled in pain. "It hurts!"

"Nala, help me get him up. We have to get him back into the cave." Carefully, they got Kovu on his paws, Nala on his left side, Simba on his right. He struggled to walk back, because the pain was so strong and he couldn't see properly, but Simba and Nala supported him and led the way. When they finally got inside the cave, everyone was shocked. Kovu collapsed to the ground and fainted, right in front of Kiara.

"Kovu!!" she cried. "What happened to him??"

"I don't know, Kiara," Simba said worriedly as Rafiki approached the unconscious King.

"This is it!!" came a young, but firm voice all of a sudden. Everyone turned to look at Ari who was standing behind his mother, tears in his eyes. He was almost as tall as his father by now, and had a little dark brown mane all around his head. In a serious tone, he continued: "Ever since my sister has gone, things are getting worse each day. She's still alive, I can feel it. And I know she's our only hope to put an end to all this. I'm gonna find her!"

"Ari, no!" Kiara said. "You can't leave us! We need you! If we lose you, who's gonna carry on in our place?"

"I'm not supposed to be King!" he yelled. "And I don't wanna be King! Lina is the next Queen! And I'm gonna bring her back! I'm not gonna wait 'til our whole Pride has died." He nuzzled Kiara and said: "Don't worry, Mother. I'll bring her back."

With that, he ran out of the Royal Cave, into the fields, ran as fast as he could. No one dared to stop him, though Kiara wished she could. But she could only hope and pray for her son to be safe. As she cried over all the pain that occurred to her Pride, Ari was running through the night, not knowing where to go, but led by his faith...

End of Chapter Nine

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I hope you liked it. Thanks again for reading. Please review and tell me what you think, express all your feelings. Do you think I need to change the rating as well, or is PG still okay? Pretty scary, huh? I don't know why, but that scene about Kovu's scar had been on my mind for so long! Poor Kovu... Now, I don't know when the next update is gonna happen. There are 3 more chapters to come. But right now, I have to learn for an exam which will be on October 8th, and I guess it's not gonna be before that date. :( Sorry. But don't worry, I won't abandon you, just be patient as always. Take good care and see ya around! :)


	10. Feelings of love and hate

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Words can't describe how sorry I am for not updating for such a long time. You must be so mad at me, and you're right. I know, I shouldn't try to apologize, but maybe you can forgive me. As I told you, University has started for me again. And I totally underestimated the work that awaited me. This semester is really stressful and killing my free time and creativity. Whenever I had the time to write, I had a massive writer's block. But now, I have a four-day-weekend, and I said to myself: I HAVE to get this chapter done before November. I CAN'T let you wait any longer. I really hope you like this chapter at least a bit. I'm not very content, but I can't do better at the moment. Please read and enjoy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

CHAPTER 10: Feelings of love and hate

It was just another night in the jungle, like all those nights before. But Lina lay in the little den, her head on her paws, her eyes open and fixed upon the half moon. She couldn't sleep. For some reason, it became harder and harder for her to fall asleep at night. Her thoughts ran like a stampeding herd and wouldn't let her calm down. She thought about the Great Kings, looking at the stars above, questioning them in her mind when her time would come. Somehow she sensed that something was going to happen, but it didn't feel good. Then she remembered her mother and how much she missed her. The next moment, she thought about Takita and how she's been acting the past few days and weeks. Her friend had been quite strange and restless, and she didn't know why. And then she thought about Loner. She just couldn't help it, though she didn't want to. Lina sighed. "Why can't I just sleep?" she asked aloud, as if she wanted the others to hear her. But there was no answer. Lina sighed again and tried to fight her confusing thoughts and find some sleep...

The next morning, Lina and Takita went hunting in the fields near their small jungle, like they often did. Sometimes, Loner would do it, as he was a very talented hunter. But Lina and Takita had become very good huntresses as well, and they liked to hunt, so he let them do it most of the time. They were now hiding in the tall grass, slowly approaching a small herd of zebras. Lina looked at her friend, then at a zebra standing a little away from the rest of the herd and motioned her to approach it from the left side, while she would come from the right. Takita nodded and they cautiously went into position. Usually, Takita would wait for Lina's signal to charge. But that day, Takita somehow missed the signal, so that Lina sped at the zebra, before Takita was ready. The herd went wild and fled from them, their prey ran into Takita's direction. The young lioness gasped, not prepared for the zebra to run at her and jumped to the side instead of bringing it down. Soon, the herd was completely out of sight.

Lina wanted to run after the zebra, but she stopped and caught her breath, then glared at Takita and shouted angrily: "You let it run away! What the hell is wrong with you?! Yesterday, you almost couldn't bring down a young gazelle, and now you let that zebra go!"

"I'm sorry, Lina, I just... I don't know. I wasn't prepared."

"How? I don't get it. We've done this so many times, you have to know that you have to pay attention to my signal. How could you just miss it?"

Takita looked to the ground sadly. "I don't know... I was lost in thoughts."

"What thoughts? When we hunt, you have to think about your moves, about our strategy, and pay attention." She paused and looked to the left, at the huge trees of their jungle some distance away. Then she shook her head and said: "Let's try and find another herd. We can't come back without food."

But as Lina wanted to walk on, Takita still sat there. She suddenly lifted her head and spoke up: "Lina, I can't do this any longer."

Lina stopped and looked at her in surprise. "Do what?"

"I can't live like this any longer. We're miles and miles away from home, without a family, without a Pride. All we have is a lion who only cares about himself and doesn't want to have anything to do with us."

"How can you talk about Loner like that!" Lina shouted at her. "Of course, he cares about us. He just had a hard life, that's why he doesn't talk much to us, but..."

"He may care about YOU, because he likes you," Takita interrupted. "But who cares about me?"

Lina gasped at what her friend just said. She hesitated a bit before she answered: "I do, 'Kita. Of course, I care about you."

"No, you don't," Takita said, tears welling up in her eyes. "All you care about is how you can impress Loner! And when the Great Kings are gonna strike you in the face to let you know your time has come. You can wait as long as you want, but I won't! I want to go home!"

Again, Lina was shocked to hear her talk like that. She had no idea what feelings her friend was carrying with her all that time. Yet the things she now heard made her angry: "But we can't go home! Not yet. I thought you were my friend and wanted to stick with me through this."

"But I miss my home, Lina. Don't you understand? I miss my parents, I wanna see them again. And I want to see Ari again."

"Why him?!" Lina nearly shouted. Then it hit her. It seemed so clear now. "You have a thing for my brother, haven't you?" Takita gulped and nodded. Now, Lina was furious: "You've had a thing for him – all the time!"

"But Lina, I..." Takita started.

"So you never cared about me!"

"No! I wouldn't have come with you, if I..."

But Lina wouldn't listen. Her best friend has betrayed her by having feelings towards her brother. Her brother who wanted to claim the throne though it was her right to take it. That was the only thing that counted for her right now. Lina sped off back into their jungle. But once she spotted the lake through the large trees and Loner sitting there, she ran past their place, deeper into the jungle. She didn't want to see Takita or Loner. It was just too much for her.

Takita was trying to run after her, but Lina got out of her sight very quickly. When Takita arrived at the lake, Loner jumped up wearing a confused look. Takita looked in every direction and finally asked: "Where is Lina? Have you seen her?"

"How do you mean? No, I haven't seen her since you left. Why? What's wrong with her?"

"I... I think I said something wrong. Or did something wrong." She didn't want to tell him about their argument, so she explained: "I failed our hunt today, and she got mad at me. But I think there's something else. I don't know."

Loner nodded and said: "I'll go look for her. You can stay here or look for food. Or whatever." With that, he sped off.

Takita glared after him as he left. Yeah, that's what she was good enough for. No one really cared about her. She sighed and sank to the ground, right in front of the lake. She lay there, holding her front paws over the water, looking at her reflection. Tears fell down from her eyes, blurring the image of her face on the water.

Lina has stopped on a clearing a few miles away from their lake and sat down to catch her breath. She kept her eyes closed and let some tears run down her cheeks. She felt horrible. Hurt, betrayed, lost. No words could possibly describe her feelings at that moment. What if Takita had used her to get to her brother all the time? The more she thought about the times they played together, the more it made sense to her. But on the other hand, wouldn't she have stayed in the Pride Lands, if Ari really meant more to her than she did? Lina didn't know what to think any more.

"How can I still trust her?" Lina said to herself aloud. "But what can I do? Should I return to the Pride Lands, right now? I just can't!" She walked back and forth for a little while, trying to calm down, but it didn't work. So she sat down again and sobbed: "I have to face my father. But I can't do it! I can't!"

"Why can't you?" came a familiar voice all of a sudden. Lina gasped and turned to see Loner appearing between the bushes.

"What do you want? I wanna be alone!" She turned away from him sniffing, desperately trying to hide her tears, but it was of no use.

Loner approached her slowly and stood beside her. Lina could feel his mane on her right shoulder. She shuddered, but looked away from him. Nevertheless, Loner sat down next to her and started: "You have problems with your father?" Lina didn't answer. Just a few tears ran down her face again, though she tried to hold them back. Loner asked again: "What did he do to you? Or didn't he care at all?"

Lina didn't know what to do. She wanted to run away from him and be alone. But somehow, she couldn't. Maybe it would be better to talk about it. But she had never told him why she had run away from her home all this time. She didn't know where to start. And she was scared. She was afraid of telling him.

After a few minutes of silence which seemed like an eternity, Loner sighed and said: "I don't know what he did or didn't do. But let me tell you something: You can be glad that you have a family. There's nothing more precious than your family."

Lina looked up at him as he stared into nothingness. It made her feel sad to see him like this. But she forgot about her own sadness at that moment. Loner looked into her eyes, and a warm feeling overcame her. She could feel it through her whole body. Suddenly, she felt the urge to rub her head against his mane and never let go. He was surprised when she did it, but he enjoyed it and nuzzled back.

"Thank you for being there for me," Lina sighed after a long while. "My father never was."

Loner smiled at her and whispered: "Anytime."

"I'm so glad to have you," she smiled and was about to get close to him again. But at that moment, her stomach rumbled. Both laughed a little.

Loner nuzzled her and said: "You go back to our den and rest. I'm gonna get us some food."

"I hope it won't take too long," she smiled. They exchanged another warm look, before they left into different directions.

Takita was still lying at the lake, looking at her reflection and thinking. She didn't know how long Loner had been gone, but she just didn't care. She never wanted to get up of this place again. Who would even care if she did? Completely lost in her thoughts, she even fell asleep, though it wasn't even noon.

A sudden splashing noise woke her up – and the water wetting her face. Takita shot up onto her paws and looked around. To her right was a dark lion. "Are you totally out of your mind now?!" she yelled.

The lion gasped and then said: "Hey, I was just trying to wake you up. You're no fun."

Just now, Takita noticed it wasn't Loner. That lion was younger than Loner, as his mane was shorter. And his pelt was much darker, of a more rust color. She was confused. She knew those eyes... and somehow, the phrase "no fun" reminded her of... It hit her!

When he was just about to ask her something, Takita exclaimed: "Ari! How is that possible?" Not realizing what she was doing, she hugged him. Ari was pretty surprised and struggled not to fall into the lake. Then she finally let go and asked: "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for..." he started, but all of a sudden, he was taken aback by the sight of her. "I... I..." he stuttered as she smiled at him. "Takita... You look great."

"Thank you," she said beaming with joy, but then she gasped. "Ari, what about the Pride Lands? Is everything okay? What about my parents?"

Ari's smile disappeared and he said: "It's horrible. The herds are falling ill, the whole Pride is getting weaker and weaker. So many terrible things have happened to our Pride, you can't imagine. Now, both my parents, the King and Queen, are not able to rule. I'm scared, I fear the whole Pride is going to die, if I don't..."

"Oh no!" Takita cried out. "What about my parents? They can't die! I have to go back!"

"Takita! I have to find my sister! She has to come back! Where is she?"

Takita shook her head and stated: "I don't know where she is. And I don't think she'll go back." She thought for just one second. "She ran away with him..."

"What?! Who?"

Of course, she didn't even know if Lina and Loner really left her. But one thing she knew: She has found Ari again. And it seemed as if he had missed her, too. She didn't want to lose him again. And if Lina saw him, she would be more than angry – at both of them. No, she couldn't let her see Ari. Not now.

"That's a long story," Takita said finally. "But Lina is not here. Please, Ari, I have to see my parents again!"

"But... I have to find her. She's our only hope."

"Please!" She looked into his eyes. When he opened his mouth to say something, she put one of her paws on his. Ari looked down and then into her sad eyes. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He never saw her like this before. Somehow, just looking at her made him forget about all the misery he had seen. Like she was the answer to all those problems.

Finally, Ari nodded. "Alright. I will bring you back home. But then I need to find Lina. Hurry, we have no time to lose!"

As they turned away from the beautiful lake and broke into a run, a gaze was fixed upon them, burning with anger. In the bushes nearby, not able to move, shocked and furious at the same time, Lina was hiding. She hadn't heard their conversation, she just came in time to watch them go. It seemed totally clear to her: "I can't believe it! First, he's taking away the throne from me – and now my best friend! And Takita has betrayed me! But I won't let them get away with that!"

She stepped out of the bushes and exchanged an evil look with her reflection in the water. "I'll return to the Pride Lands... but Ari and Takita won't!" And with a growl, she raced after them, out of the jungle, into the South. Though she couldn't see them with her eyes, in her mind the image of them was as clear as water, filling her heart with hate and anger...

End of Chapter Ten

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Okay, I know this chapter was crappy, I couldn't even reread it. I might rewrite it when I have enough time, but I really hope you liked it, though. And I hope I never have to let you wait so long again, but I don't dare to promise that. Thank you so much for wishing me good luck on my exams. One went very well, but the other one... didn't go well. Oh, another note, I think it was Azul-the-Kitsune: Rafiki already marked Lina as Queen again on the tree, that's in chapter 8. Thanks a lot again for sticking with me, my wonderful reviewers, I really appreciate that. I won't abandon this story, and I'll really try not to disappoint you. So, please review, even if you thought this chapter sucked – and Happy Halloween to you all! (though we don't celebrate it over here...) See you around! :) Take care.


	11. Fight for your right

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Guess what, BeeKay84 is back with an all new chapter of TLK3D! I'm sorry you had to wait so long again. I was so stressed again. Thank you so much for always being patient and sticking with me! I'm so glad you liked chapter 10, though I didn't really like it myself. All your kind reviews really make me so happy and proud! I hope you like this chapter as well, it's supposed to be really suspenseful in the end. Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

CHAPTER 11: Fight for your right

Dark clouds gathered above the Pride Lands as the sun began to rise in a yellowish-grey sky. There would be only about one hour of light, until the rising sun would disappear behind the clouds, leaving the lands in an oppressive shadow. It has been like that every day for the last few weeks. Hardly any herds were seen in the fields which were almost barren. Many were gone, others were just too weak and sick to get up and graze.

Two lionesses stepped out of the Royal Cave and down Pride Rock at this early hour. Their heads were hanging, their eyes conveyed pain and sadness, and they both were visibly underfed. Another sleepless night with endless thinking about all their sorrows lay behind them. Neither of them talked as they went to the water hole and satisfied their thirst. Then they stared at their reflections in the water for a while. The younger one of the lionesses sighed.

Then she turned her head to the other one and asked: "I want to visit my daughter's grave. Will you join me?"

Nala nodded and replied: "Sure, Vitani."

They made their way into the fields, where the grass used to be very tall, a short walk away from the water hole. It was the place where Vitani and her mate Mitauro met again for the first time, after years of separation. There, near a very small tree, was a little grave with two pawprints on the ground in front of it, one of Vitani and one of Mitauro. Vitani and Nala sat down in front of the grave and looked at it in silence.

After a few minutes, Vitani spoke up, without looking up from the grave: "Tonight I found a name for her. I call her Hasara now."

"That's a nice name." Nala said.

Vitani sighed. "But it means loss. Of course, I wouldn't have called her Hasara if she had lived. I just don't want her to be without a name, wherever she is now." She paused, then continued: "It must be about four weeks ago now. And I still can't believe it."

Nala closed her eyes and let a tear run down her muzzle. "I can't believe all the terrible things that happened – that are still happening. And it's also been about four weeks since Ari has been gone." She opened her eyes again and looked up at the clouds, crying more and more tears. "If he only knew how we need him. How his parents need him, and his grandfather…"

Nala hung her head and sobbed at the thought of Simba. As Kiara still wasn't able to move her legs, and Kovu couldn't see properly and had massive pain in his left eye most of the time, Simba and Nala had taken over again as King and Queen. But a few days ago, Simba had fallen ill after eating from a kill the hunting party had made. Rafiki did the best he could, but Simba was only recovering slowly. So, Nala was left in charge alone as Queen. Every day, she feared her husband's state could become worse again.

"How can the Great Kings do this to us?" Nala sniffed. "Would Mufasa really want to let us suffer like that?"

She shook her head and cried some more. Then, Nala and Vitani looked down at the grave again in silence.

-

One day and one night had passed since Ari and Takita had set out on their way back to the Pride Lands. They ran the whole time, taking only a few breaks every now and then. They didn't get any sleep, their legs ached and they were totally exhausted. By dawn that day, they had finally reached the river at the Northern border of the Outlands. The very same river where Lina had almost drowned as a cub long ago, when she and Takita had decided to run away. Takita remembered that day like it was only yesterday. She gulped as she and Ari crossed the river. Just at that moment, she began to wonder if Lina really stayed in the jungle with Loner. Little did she know that Lina was just a few miles behind her and Ari…

After they had crossed the river, they stopped for several minutes to catch their breath again. Then they walked on through the barren Outlands, slowly, but as fast as they could. Takita looked at the rising sun, then at the dark clouds above them.

"I really wonder what the Pride Lands look like now…" She uttered.

Ari sighed and answered: "You'll see. I really hope it hasn't become worse."

"It must be terrible. I hope my parents are okay."

He looked at her and said: "Don't worry. The last time I saw them, they were alright. Unlike _my_ parents…"

"I hope they will be fine. Maybe I can try and help them. I learned many things about herbs out there."

Ari frowned: "Not even Rafiki could help them. But you can try." He tried to smile a little. "I'm really glad I found you."

Now, Takita gave a smile back at him: "Me too."

When they reached the Southern border of the Outlands, Takita gasped at the sight that met her eyes: There was hardly any life in the Pride Lands. No herds, the fields almost barren, under a dark sky. It was not as bad as it had been under Scar's reign. But Takita and Ari didn't know how it was back then, and so this sight was extremely shocking to them.

After a long silence, Ari gulped and said: "Come on, let's find your parents."

They moved on, heading for Pride Rock, passing by a very small herd of zebras and some wildebeests who looked very weak. Takita got a slight feeling of hunger, but she was too tired to even think about hunting. And she wanted to see her parents again, before she would do anything else. After a while, they arrived at the gorge where the Great King Mufasa was murdered by his own brother years ago. Suddenly, Ari stopped. It seemed like he wanted to turn around again.

Takita stopped beside him and frowned: "What's wrong?"

Ari was trembling a little while he spoke: "Well, I think you can go the rest of the way on your own. I better go back and look for Lina."

"But don't you want to see your parents again first? And you need to rest, like I do. You're almost fainting."

"But I promised to bring Lina back. I can't return without her."

Now, Takita raised her voice: "Haven't you just said you're glad that you found me?"

"Of course, Takita, I am. But I just have to find my sister and bring her back. I promised my parents to do that."

"And what am I supposed to tell them? 'Hey there, it's me, Takita. I'm back. I'm sorry, Lina couldn't come, but Ari still has to find her.' They don't wait for me, they wait for their heir."

"And I'm NOT their heir, Lina is!" Ari nearly shouted.

"Listen," Takita got a little closer to him. "Of course, Lina is their heir because she's their daughter. But you're their son! And that makes you their heir as well."

"But I'm not…"

Takita interrupted him: "What if it's meant to be that way? Maybe _you_ are meant to be King of the Pride Lands. Have you ever thought of that?"

Ari just gasped in shock. Why did she tell him that? Didn't she understand? The Great Kings chose Lina to rule. And only if she was given the chance to become Queen, all their suffering would have an end.

But just when he wanted to explain this to her, it happened: All of a sudden, someone jumped between them, pinning Takita to the ground. Ari fell down because of the weight of the attacker and winced in pain. He shook his head and opened his eyes, struggling to get up on his paws again. He looked around to see Takita threatened by another lioness. Takita bit her into her left foreleg. The other one roared in pain, lifting her forelegs up from Takita's chest. This gave Takita the chance to get up, but as soon as she stood, the other lioness struck her hard in the face. Takita fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

Ari had managed to stand and growled at the rust-golden lioness. She turned around and growled back at him. And as she pierced him with an evil look out of her ruby eyes, Ari gasped. Just now he recognized her…!

"Lina…" He started. "Sister? How can you…"

Lina let out a loud roar to silence him. Then she stepped forward and growled: "Don't you dare call me 'sister'. Now I will fight for my right to rule. You won't take the throne away from me!"

With that, she extended her claws and charged…

-

Nala and Vitani were still sitting in front of Hasara's grave. Nala finally looked up and said: "The sun is almost up. I'm gonna send Zazu on his flight now. Is it okay when I leave you alone for a while?"

"Sure, Nala. I'll wait here."

On her way to Zazu's tree, Nala had to walk up a small hill. From there, she looked around. Her eyes fell onto the gorge far away. Something caught her attention, so she stopped and watched the movements in the distance. "Strange," she thought. "There's something going on over there."

Soon she reached Zazu's tree, which was no acacia tree like Rafiki's, but almost as tall. "Zazu?" Nala shouted.

Seconds later the blue hornbill soared down from a branch and landed on the ground in front of Nala. He bowed to her and said: "Good morning, Nala. Do you want me to set out on my daily flight?"

"Yes, Zazu. And please check out the gorge first. There seems to be some trouble over there."

"Of course, your Majesty."

Nala nodded. "Come straight back to Pride Rock after you've checked and tell me what's happening there."

"Yes, your Majesty." With that, he was on his way flying towards the gorge. Nala watched him for a while, then she returned to Vitani.

Vitani looked up as she noticed Nala approaching her. She noticed her frown and asked: "Nala, is something wrong?"

"I don't know yet," Nala replied. "Let's go back to the den, I have to wait for Zazu's report."

"Okay," Vitani said, slightly worried.

As they slowly walked up the rock, suddenly Zazu's voice sounded behind them. "Nala! Nala!"

Nala turned around startled and watched Zazu approaching her. The bird sounded terribly disturbed. When he reached her, he still fluttered around in panic. "Nala, there's a fight at the gorge!" he said. "There are three lions. I couldn't believe my own eyes, and I'm not entirely sure – but it looked like Prince Ari and Princess Lina are fighting there!"

Nala gasped and said to Vitani in a trembling voice: "Vitani, wake up the others and get everyone who can to the gorge. Quick!" "Zazu!" she then said. "You come with me." And with that, Nala sped off, heading for the gorge as fast as she could.

-

Ari desperately tried to defend himself, yet somehow he couldn't bear the thought of hurting his sister. But Lina was merciless. Ari evaded her claws as she tried to strike him in the face. Then Lina jumped on his back, trying to bite in his neck. Ari stumbled and roared, trying to get her off. He rolled back and forth on the ground, but Lina's claws wouldn't let go off his shoulders. She sank her teeth into his mane. Ari drew his head away from her, so she couldn't get a grip on his throat. He had no other choice. He closed his eyes, extended his claws and hit behind him with his left front paw. Lina roared in pain and jumped off him. She had a bloody scratch on her stomach.

Ari got on his paws, but as soon as he stood, Lina attacked him again. He either tried to evade her strikes or to shield himself from them with his paws. At that moment, Nala arrived. "Lina! Stop it!"

Lina froze and slowly turned around. She did recognize her grandmother. She just stared at her for a while and watched Vitani, Mitauro, Kinja, Roho and others from the Pride approaching. Kinja and Roho immediately ran towards their unconscious daughter. They nudged Takita, until her eyes fluttered open and helped her up, nuzzling her.

But then Lina glared at Nala and shouted: "No! Nothing can stop me now. He'll get what he deserves!" With that, she whirled around and struck Ari in the face, who was unprepared. He stumbled backwards and tripped, losing his hold – he hung over the abyss, clawing to the ground!

"Ari!" Nala screamed. "Hold on!" Everyone gasped as Lina approached her brother with an evil grin on her face. "No!" Nala ran to hold her back, but Lina struck her in the face, sending her to the ground. Vitani helped her up. No one dared approach Lina again.

Ari tried to climb up, but he was too weak. He held as tight to the ground as he could, looking up at his sister standing over him. "Lina," he said in a trembling voice. "Listen, I _don't wanna_ be King! Please. Help me."

Lina glared at him. There was an awkward silence. Then, all of a sudden, Lina lifted her paws and hit her claws into Ari's paws. Ari roared in pain. Lina looked him straight into the eyes and growled: "Don't lie to me. You'll never get in my way again."

"LINA!! Don't do it!"

Everyone was startled, even Lina. Nobody knew this voice - except for Lina and Takita. Everyone stared at the young lion who had joined them. It was Loner. He had a firm, but warm look in his eyes that made Lina freeze and stare at him. Murmurs were heard from the lionesses about who this lion was. Kinja and Roho exchanged a confused look. They glanced at Loner, from head to paw. His eyes, his tan fur,… his one sand-colored pawtip.

"Oh my god," Kinja gasped. "Can it be?" She hesitated, then stepped forward and said in a trembling, yet joyful voice: "Nivio!"

End of Chapter Eleven

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I know, it was just so obvious! Many of you suspected it, and yes it's true: Loner is Takita's long-lost brother Nivio! Kinja and Roho must be so glad to see their son again! Somehow, I like the name Loner better than Nivio, don't you agree? Hehe. :) Soooo… there's one more chapter to come. What will happen? Will Lina come to her senses? Or will she completely lose her mind? Just wait and see. And check out my profile in the next time, as I'm going to create an account at the Lion King FanArt Archive soon. ;) I've done an all-new drawing of the Royal Family from TLK3D. I guess the next (and last) chapter is going to come in mid December, or maybe around X-Mas. You'll see. Just be patient as always. Thanks a lot for reading and sticking with me – see you around. :)


	12. There's nothing more precious

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Hi y'all, it's me, BeeKay84. I'm back again with a late Christmas present for you: Chapter 12 of TLK3D! I'm sorry I couldn't get it up earlier. Thanks again for being patient. Let's get straight to the chapter now, I have enough to tell you after the end of this chapter. Now enjoy. ;)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

CHAPTER 12: There's nothing more precious

Tears ran down Kinja's face, but they were tears of joy. For a few moments, it seemed as if the world was standing still. Every sound had silenced, every movement had stopped. Only a small breeze began to blow. Loner could do nothing but stare, stare at this lioness and her mate, totally confused. He didn't know them, but somehow they seemed strangely familiar to him. And how did she call him? "Nivio". Her voice echoed in his mind, waking memories buried deep inside which he could not quite recall.

Then the world was turning again. Kinja ran towards him and nuzzled him. "My son!" she shouted happily through her tears. Soon, Roho was by their side, tears in his eyes, and he gave his son a hug. Loner still didn't quite comprehend what was going on. He was too surprised to talk, or even move, but he just let it happen.

The first one to break the silence was Takita who spoke up: "Wait a minute… why 'son'? You mean… he…?"

She didn't finish. Kinja turned around, still beaming with joy and explained: "Takita, dear, I'm sorry, we never told you this. Before we decided to stay in the Pride Lands, before you were even born, we had a son…"

She let Roho continue: "We thought we had lost him. We never even dared to hope he's alive. But he is."

Takita stared at the three of them for a while, before she replied: "Then… then he… is my brother?"

Roho and Kinja nodded. Takita gasped: "Oh my god… I have a brother. That's unbelievable." She stepped towards them and smiled at the lion she knew as Loner. "All this time…" she started. "I always knew there was something about you. But I never would've guessed we're actually brother and sister."

Her brother gulped shortly and then found words again: "Me, neither."

Takita and Nivio hugged each other, finally glad to be reunited. It was a heart-warming scene for all who were watching. With tears in her eyes and a half-opened mouth, Lina looked at them, still lying on her stomach, holding Ari with her claws. As Nivio opened his eyes again, he looked back at her. He let go and stepped towards Lina who couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Do you remember what I told you, Lina?" He said in a soft voice. "There's nothing more precious than your family. And do you remember that you agreed?"

Lina gulped and slowly nodded. Nivio got a little closer to her and added, almost in a whisper: "Don't you see? You can't do what you're about to do. It's not right. You would betray yourself."

Tears escaped from Lina's eyes as she slowly turned her head and looked at her brother, and the abyss under him. Ari's eyes were full of tears as well, and almost closed. His strength was fading. He wouldn't be able to hold on for another minute. Lina felt his paws getting weaker under her claws. She heard Nivio say: "I know you won't betray yourself. Trust me. And trust in yourself."

Lina glanced at him, then back at her brother and took a deep breath. "Help him!" she shouted. "Help me get him up." She pulled with all her strength, and Nivio immediately took Ari's arms and pulled as well. Soon, Nala, Vitani and Mitauro were at their side to help Ari. When Ari was on solid ground again, he and Lina were totally exhausted.

Lina was the first to get on her paws again. Nala hugged her, visibly relieved. "Oh Lina, you scared me! Thank goodness!"

Lina sobbed quietly: "I'm sorry, grandma. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

When Nala let go, she helped Ari sit upright again and hugged him. "Ari, I'm so glad you're alright."

Nala stepped aside, Ari looked at his sister. Lina hung her head and glanced at her brother's wounded paws. It was her who had done this to him, and now it made her feel horrible. She looked up into her brother's eyes: "Ari… brother… I'm so sorry. I wish I hadn't done this to you. Please believe me. I really mean it when I say I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Ari smiled: "I know that you mean it. And I forgive you. I'm glad you're back."

They hugged each other, and everyone smiled at the sight. But suddenly, Lina gasped: "Oh no!" She let go and looked all about her anxiously. "Where are our parents? Ari, are they alright?"

"I don't know. We have to see them, let's go." With that, he and Lina sped off, heading for Pride Rock, and Nala with them. The rest of the Pride went in the same direction, but not as fast as they did. Kinja, Roho and Nivio didn't follow them, at least not now. Takita hesitated a little, but she decided to stay with them, her family. There were so many things to talk about, so many questions. She was sure, the King and Queen would be fine, now that their heirs had returned.

At the foot of Pride Rock, Rafiki was standing, leaning on his stick. Nala approached him, while Ari and Lina stayed a little behind her. "Rafiki, how are they?" she asked.

Rafiki bowed and said: "Simba is getting well. Kiara says she's feeling better, but moving is still hard for her. But Kovu… his pains are getting stronger. I do all I can, Nala."

Just now, Rafiki noticed Lina and Ari who looked at him in a worried way. The old mandrill's face was brightened by a joyous smile: "Ahhh… Lina!" He approached her and wrapped his arms around her neck. After a while, he let go, still touching her shoulders, looking at her. "Welcome home, Princess," he said in a warm tone. Then he touched Ari's shoulders and said: "Ari. Well done. Now hurry. Your parents need you two."

As the wise mandrill, Nala, Lina and Ari entered the Royal Cave, Nala shouted: "Simba, Kiara, Kovu – look who's here!"

Kovu was too weak, but Kiara who was lying next to him, and Simba next to her, immediately looked up at them. They both gasped and rejoiced in unison: "Lina! Ari!"

"Mom!" Lina immediately ran and nuzzled her mother.

"Oh Lina, I can't believe it!" Kiara was beaming with joy. "Thank goodness you're back!"

Then Lina nuzzled her grandfather who smiled: "Lina, I'm so glad to see you again!"

Meanwhile, Ari was nuzzling his mother Kiara, and he whispered to her: "You see, Mom? I brought her back."

"I'm so proud of you, my son," Kiara sighed and licked Ari's cheek.

Now, Ari and Lina both leaned down to take a look at their father. Rafiki was standing behind them with a worried look in his eyes. Kovu wasn't moving, his breathing hard, and from time to time he gritted his teeth and uttered sounds of pain. Lina exchanged a look with her brother, then bent down towards Kovu's ears.

"Father?" she whispered. "Daddy?" There was no reply. She gulped and tried again: "Daddy? It's me, Lina. Your daughter. I'm back." Still no reaction. She sighed and began to sob: "Dad. I'm here for you. I'm sorry I left you alone like this. Daddy…"

Lina looked at Kovu's scar which was bleeding a little under his eye. Cautiously, she licked away the blood and gently licked his cheek. Now, Kovu suddenly moaned, but it didn't sound painful. Not at all. His eyes fluttered open, even his scarred and swollen left eye was half-open. He looked up at her and moaned: "I must be dreaming… I can see my daughter."

Lina smiled at him: "No, you're not dreaming, Daddy. It's really me."

A weak, but joyous smile spread across Kovu's face. "Lina? My beautiful Lina. You're back! Oh Lina, I'm so sorry, dear. So awfully sorry!"

"Oh Daddy!" Lina sniffed and nuzzled his mane. "I forgive you."

Rafiki, who was standing still behind Lina, now quickly approached them. Lina stepped aside and let him feel Kovu's forehead. The wise mandrill closed his eyes and mumbled mysterious words, holding his stick over Kovu's head. After a while he opened his eyes again and smiled. He turned around and explained: "I feel his strength comes back. The King will be alright."

By now, the rest of the Pride had returned and waited in the entrance of the cave. They were all glad to hear these wonderful news. Simba smiled at them and looked at Nala. She nuzzled him as he whispered: "I knew the Great Kings would help us. Like they always did."

-

Now, the Royal Family and Rafiki were left alone in the den, and Rafiki was giving Kiara, Kovu and Simba their treatments. About an hour later, Simba was already able to get up. Kovu was feeling better as well, and Kiara could move at least one of her hindlegs for the first time since her accident. It was a wonderful moment for all of them. They had talked about everything that had happened in the Pride Lands, and what had happened at the gorge. Then Kovu and Kiara decided to rest for a while. Ari and Lina wanted to look for the rest of the Pride to tell them the good news. They were about to leave the cave, when Kovu said: "Lina!"

Lina turned around, and her father smiled at her: "I know I can't take back all those times I ignored you. But you have to know this: I'm proud of having you as my daughter, as my heir and the future Queen."

Lina beamed with joy as she said: "Thank you, Daddy." She turned her head towards her brother and said: "Ari, I also want to thank you. And again, apologize for what I had almost done. If you want… when my time to take over has come, maybe we can rule together?"

Ari chuckled: "Lina, didn't you get it? I told you it's not me who is destined to rule. YOU are the future Queen, and I know you can do it. I have no desire to become King. All I want is to live in peace and be with the ones I love."

Lina smiled, knowing who he included in this phrase, and said: "Then let's go tell the good news."

Once outside, they saw the whole Pride had been waiting and now looked at them with interest. Every one was glad to hear that the King and Queen were finally recovering. It was like a miracle. And at that very moment, the sun came through the clouds again. That was a sign – soon, everything would be alright again.

Lina and Ari walked down Pride Rock, passing by the members of the Pride. At the foot of the rock, Takita and Nivio were sitting next to their parents. Takita smiled at Ari and Lina as they approached her. Lina spoke up first: "Takita, I'm sorry I attacked you. I hope you forgive me and we never fight again."

"Of course, Lina," Takita smiled, and they hugged each other.

Then Lina nodded towards her brother. Ari cleared his throat and looked in Takita's eyes. "Takita, I… I wanted to ask you… well…" he started. He was very nervous. "Um… do you wanna be…?"

He didn't finish the sentence, and he also didn't have to. Takita answered happily: "Of course, I wanna be your mate, Ari." And with that she rubbed her head against Ari's mane, who was quite surprised, but happy.

Lina chuckled, but when she turned her head to look at Nivio, she stopped. Her smile disappeared, as she couldn't see any trace of joy on his face. Nivio had a very serious look in his eyes, and he still seemed a little confused. "Can I talk to you, Lina? Alone? Please."

"Sure," she replied, almost in a whisper, looked at the others standing around them and then led him to the waterhole. The whole way there, they didn't talk or even look at each other. Lina's heart was beating like crazy. She was totally confused. What was wrong with Nivio? To her, it seemed as if he had suddenly changed, but she couldn't find an explanation. When they finally reached the waterhole and sat down, Lina looked at him, but Nivio avoided her glance. He just stared into nothingness. Lina waited for him to break the silence that was torturing her.

After a long while, Nivio spoke up: "Well," he started and finally looked at her. "so… your parents are King and Queen of the Pride Lands."

Lina hesitated a little before she replied: "Why, yes, they are."

"And you never told me that?"

"Well, I never thought it was important for you to know. You never asked me anything."

"But all this time, back in the jungle, we grew up together, one could say. And I never knew why you ran away from home or who you are. I didn't even know who I am myself. And now that I followed you, I found the answers to all my questions. All except one."

She looked at him and asked shily: "What question?"

Nivio sighed. "If your parents will accept me…" He paused and looked at the ground. He gently put his paw on hers and smiled at her: "Because I love you, Lina."

Lina was speechless. Her heart stopped aching and was filled with joy. As happy as never before, she said: "Oh Loner, I love you, too! Uh, sorry, I mean: Nivio."

He laughed: "It's okay. I also have to get used to that name." He paused and sighed: "I believe there's much for me to get used to."

Lina moved closer to him and rubbed her cheek against his. "Don't worry," she purred softly. "I'm sure everything will be just fine." They nuzzled each other lovingly and stayed like this for a long time…

-

And just like Lina said, everything came for the better in the Pride Lands. Kovu, Kiara and Simba recovered, and gradually, the mysterious disease was taken from the other animals as well. After a few months, the herds were healthy and plentiful and the grass was growing again. And every member of the Pride found happiness again. One morning for example, Vitani gave birth to her second daughter. She and Mitauro decided to call her Kikora, which means "joy". Kikora's fur had a light golden color, she had her mother's blue eyes and also a little tuft of fur on her head, and above her nose little tan spots, like her father.

Life had returned to the Pride Lands. Everyone was very content with Kovu's and Kiara's reign. And as the months had gone by, Nivio had become a full member of the Pride. Kiara and Kovu had gotten to know him well, and they really liked him.

And soon came the big day. The golden light of the morning sun shone upon the majestic Pride Rock and the hundreds of animals standing in front of it. They all bowed down as the King and Queen appeared on the edge of the rock. Then Lina and Nivio stepped forward, standing next to them. Behind them, not visible to the animals, stood Simba and Nala, Ari and Takita, and the rest of the Pride, watching them. Rafiki exchanged a content smile with Simba and looked up at the sky and to the Great Kings. He had just given their blessings to both Ari and Takita, and to the future King and Queen: Nivio and Lina. Kovu let out a loud roar to announce them. Then, Nivio and Lina roared together, and the rest of the Pride joined in. The herds stamped and cheered with enthusiasm. And when the lions stopped roaring, while the herds were still shouting, trumpeting and cheering, Kiara and Kovu nuzzled each other, looking at their daughter and son-in-law with pride shining in their eyes.

Nivio was amazed by the sight of all the animals cheering for him and Lina. He looked at her and said: "I still can't believe I'm going to be King some day. But do you know what?"

"What?" Lina asked.

"All my life, I thought I'd never feel at home, no matter where or when. But now I do," he smiled. "Here with you."

Lina beamed with joy and rubbed her head against his mane. "I'm so glad to hear this, Nivio. I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied. They nuzzled each other lovingly, enjoying the cheerful sounds of the animals from beneath, and the warm rays of light from the sun above.

THE END

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Aww, is that a sweet ending or what? All's well that ends well, right? I really hope you liked it. Well, folks, this was the 12th and last chapter of "The Lion King 3: Don't Defy Destiny". We have come to the end now, so I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I can't express how glad I am to have you, my wonderful readers and reviewers. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for being there and always sticking with me. Without you, this piece of fanfiction wouldn't have been possible at all. I've been having this story on my mind for years, but if it weren't for you, I would've never been able to write it down. You were my inspiration, and all your kind reviews gave me the strength and will to keep writing.

Some people who I want to thank in particular:

**Kiara32** – Dear Nicole, thank you so much for reviewing each and every chapter in such a kind way and for always encouraging me to go on. I'm still so flattered by your enthusiasm for my story. Believe me when I say you are a special person and a very talented writer. I love your story, and I promise I'll always stick with you, like you sticked with me. :) A special thanks to you, my friend. See you in the next mail. ;)

**LMDGlUVR4EVA** – Dear Bri, thank you very much for your lovely reviews on all my chapters. I believe you're by far the most enthusiastic reviewer of my story, and I really appreciate that. I'm so flattered by the way you like my story. You are a wonderful person and a very great writer, I'll always stick with you, my friend. :) A special thanks to you. See you in the next mail. ;)

**Vitfollower88** – Michael, though I got only 2 reviews from you so far, I'm really thankful for all the support you've given me in your mails. You were a real inspiration to me for this story as it now is. I really hope you'll soon have the time to read the other chapters and to start with your own fanfic. I really can't wait to read it! "Mange tak" to you, my friend. :) See you in the next mail. ;)

Special thanks to **SunRise19, Nala5, Amase** and **queen Sarabi** who were also some of my most faithful reviewers and always told me how much they like my story. Thank you so much!

And I also want to thank all the other people who reviewed, including: **Ceci1, Mufasa's Boy, elvenrarehunter, Kirsten Shady, Azul-the-Kitsune, Videociraptor, Lioness-Goddess, GreatMarta, frozenblossom, Rekai **as well as the people who just read without leaving reviews and the people who might read this story in the future.

I don't know when I will be able to start with another fanfic. Time and ideas will be needed which I both lack at the moment. But if you'd like to read some good fanfics, I highly recommend the **stories of Kiara32, LMDGlUVR4EVA, Nala5, Amase **and** Mufasa's Boy** to you. ;) Check them out. And I'm sure there are many other good fanfics around.

For the next weeks (or probably months), I will concentrate more on fanart. I have just finished my first drawing of Loner / Nivio, which you can see on my account at the Lion King FanArt Archive, and I will do some drawings of scenes from TLK3D and upload them there in the future. So check out my account every once in a while if you like. ;)

To finish this long author's note: Thank you very much again for reading and sticking with me. I really appreciate that. I wish you all a great start in a happy new year 2005. Take good care and see you around. ;)  
Bye bye for now, BeeKay84 :)


End file.
